


Kopia Sherlocka

by MarikaSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Angst, Detektyw-konsultant John, M/M, Obsesyjny John, nie mam pojecia co dać
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John po śmierci Sherlocka postanawia stać się nim samym. Tworzy Pałac Pamięci, pomaga Gregowi w rozwiązywaniu spraw oraz pogrąża się w swojej niezdrowej obsesji. Aż w końcu Sherlock wraca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nauka

**Author's Note:**

> John i jego obsesja! John jako trzeci Holmes. John, który stał się w połowie Sherlockiem. Nie wiem co miałam w głowie pisząc, to, ale lubię ten tekst bardzo.

— Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że nie jesteś bohaterem. — Chwila przerwy, kolejny bolesny oddech. — Czasami wątpiłem, czy w ogóle jesteś człowiekiem… Ale powiem ci, że byłeś najlepszym, najbardziej ludzkim człowiekiem, jakiego znałem. I nikt mnie nie przekona, że kłamałeś… To tyle.

Muszę cię dotknąć, Sherlocku. Po prostu potrzebuję tego, nie zrozumiałbyś — uczucia, sentymenty, pragnienie. Podchodzę iście żołnierskim krokiem do marmurowej płyty, zbyt zwyczajnej i nudnej dla ciebie. Brak daty, brak cytatu, czegokolwiek, tylko złoty SHERLOCK HOLMES. Dotykam opuszkami palców chłodnej tabliczki. Zadziwiające — to boli.

— Byłem taki samotny, tyle ci zawdzięczam. — Milknę, przypominając sobie nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Chryste, wróć, Sherlock! — Proszę tylko o jeszcze jedną rzecz, o jeden cud. Zrób to dla mnie. Nie bądź martwy.

Na ułamek sekundy ponownie panuje grobowa cisza (mało zabawne), lecz przez mój umysł przelatują setki wspomnień, gestów, spojrzeń.

— Zrób to dla mnie. Po prostu przestań — załamuje mi się głos, nie potrafię powiedzieć niczego więcej.

Nie rozpłacz się, nie rozpłacz się, nie rozpłacz się — powtarzam niczym mantrę. Łzy to słabość, której nie tolerujesz, prawda? Nie zhańbię twojego... spoczynku. Postawa żołnierska, lekkie kiwnięcie głową, w lewo zwrot i znowu, po czym odchodzę.

 

* * *

 

— Nie, pani Hudson, nie wyprowadzę się. Tak... Tak, na pewno. Potrzebuję tylko chwili odpoczynku... Wrócę za kilka dni... Dziękuję... Do zobaczenia.

Odłożyłem telefon na mały stolik, wciągając głośno powietrze. Powinienem się przebadać, każdy oddech sprawiał mi ból. Może płuca, żebra je uciskają lub... Śmieję się histerycznie, zaraz kładąc dłoń w miejscu mostka. Moriarty nie wypalił serca Sherlocka, zrobił to z moim. Zamknąłem oczy, układając się wygodnie na obcej kanapie. Wszystko w tym miejscu było mi nieznane i nieprzyjemnie dziwne. Powietrze, zapach, dotyk pod palcami, pościel, łóżko, ściany, ludzie, widok zza okna. Ale właśnie to wszystko było lepsze w tamtej chwili od już nie tak, idealnego Baker Street 221b. Jeden z foteli został bezpański, niebieski kubek stracił właściciela, przynajmniej tuzin garniturów zjedzą mole, a tak sam los czeka jedwabne koszule oraz szlafroki. Skrzypce stracą głos, gdyż nie dotknie ich już muzyk. Probówki, mikroskopy, kwas siarkowy nie mają swojego chemika, czaszka straciła przyjaciela, lodówka stanie się wyjątkowo pusta bez zwłok...

— _Och, John. Powinieneś się cieszyć. Zawsze tak narzekałeś na moje eksperymenty._

— Narzekałem, ale to nic nie znaczy. Nienawidziłem ich, ale nie były normalne, czyli dobre — powiedziałem sfrustrowany.

— _Nienawidziłeś ich, ale nie zrobiłeś niczego, abym przestał je wykonywać, bo byłem to ja._ — Stwierdzenie.

— Tak. — Niepotrzebne potwierdzenie stwierdzenia. — Tak samo, jak ty nic nie robisz, nie przestajesz być martwy.

Brak odpowiedzi.

— Powinieneś wrócić, wiesz o tym. Cisza na Baker Street mnie zabije, zabije mnie troska Harry, Sarah i pani Hudson... Zabije mnie zwyczajność, nuda. Zabije mnie brak adrenaliny. Zabije mnie brak ciebie. Nie myślałeś nigdy o tym, że się dopełniamy? Ja wydedukowałem to za późno.

— _Tak, John. Lepiej prędzej niż później —_ zakpił. _— Teraz musisz być mną i sobą jednocześnie. Powodzenia, drama queen._

— To chore, że z tobą rozmawiam, skoro nie żyjesz, nie uważasz? To niezdrowe i powinienem iść do terapeutki. Zapewne mnie wyczekuje, prawda? Nie zrobię tego, ale zawieszę bloga. Jest mi niepotrzebny. I co oznacza, że mam być tobą? Do cholery, Sherlock, nie rozumiem... Ach, przepraszam... Doskonale cię rozumiem. Przestanę zadawać pytania, zacznę na nie odpowiadać.

— _Znasz moje metody, wykorzystaj to._

Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i chwyciłem za laptop. Klik-Klik-Klik. Google. Klik-klik-klik. _Mind Palace_. Wpatruję się w dziesięć liter, po czym naciskam enter. Otwieram kilka kart i zaczynam naukę bycia Sherlockiem.

— Nigdy ci nie dorównam, wiesz o tym — mówię w przestrzeń, nawet nie odwracając wzroku od komputera. Szary brudny pokój także nie prosi się o uwagę.

Cisza, spokój, (nuda) — wręcz idealne warunki do budowania swojego Pałacu Pamięci. Żałowałem, że nigdy nie zapytałem Sherlocka o to, jak wyglądał jego umysł. Czy naprawdę był to pałac, czy może cały nowy, inny świat wykreowany przez architekta-Sherlocka? Ile posiadał cieni, oszustów, punktów zaczepienia? Jak wiele mógł w nim zrobić, ile posiadał pokoi, jak usuwał niepotrzebne dane? Jak głęboko mógł zejść, czy czasami nierozróżniał Pałacu Pamięci od rzeczywistości? Czy jego umysł podpowiadał mu niezauważalne, czy odgrywał przedstawienia? Nigdy nie miałem się tego dowiedzieć.

 

_Po pierwszym miesiącu._

 

— Och, John, upiekłam ciasteczka. Twoje ulubione. — Kobieta położyła na stole w kuchni talerz pachnących wypieków. — Jaki tu bałagan, a myślałam, że tylko Sher...

Zamilkła, zerkając na mnie. Wiedziałem o tym, nie musiałem się odwracać. Odłożyłem filiżankę z już zimną herbatą na bok i odezwałem się spokojnie.

— Nic nie szkodzi, pani Hudson. Dziękuję za ciastka i... Czasem lubię popatrzeć, w czym się babrał nasz geniusz.

W końcu sporzałem na nią przez ramię.

_Nowa fryzjerka. Beznadziejna. Zmiana perfum. ???. Mężczyzna. ???. ???. Wychodzi z domu wieczorem. Do kogo? ???. ???._

Cholera.

Nie-gosposia położyła delikatnie dłoń na moim ramieniu i opuściła mieszkanie. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, wiercąc się w fotelu. Ćwiczyłem spostrzegawczość od miesiąca, starając się dostrzegać jak najwięcej. Wiedziałem, jak robił to Sherlock, tłumaczył mi swoje dedukcje wiele razy (zawsze cierpliwie oraz szczegółowo). Wiedziałem, na co patrzeć, jak i gdzie. Uczyłem się łączyć fakty, analizować mowę ciała, próbowałem zrozumieć przekazy podprogowe. Mentalizm. Mój mózg nie był genialny, nie przypominał maszyny. Był powolny i bezużyteczny (tak jak mówił Sherlock), lecz nie powstrzymało mnie to przed _przebudowaniem_ go.

Przymknąłem oczy i otworzyłem drzwi Pałacu Pamięci. Sala w Barts, gdzie pierwszy raz spotkałem Sherlocka, była jasna i przepełniona sprzętem chemicznym. Mike znajdował się tam, gdzie powinien (był elementem niezbędnym, to on wszystko rozpoczął) i pilnował drzwi do Pokoju Sherlocka. Holmes stał nad mikroskopem, lecz w chwili, gdy Watson przekroczył próg _Mind Palace_ , mężczyzna uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— Jesteś coraz lepszy — pochwalił Johna i wrócił do badań.

Doktor zbliżył się do przyjaciela i oparł plecy o blat.

— Tak sądzisz? Czuję się jak idiota. Wszystko jest takie powolne — pożaliłem się, nie spuszczając wzroku z Sherlocka.

— Mhm — mruknął. — O wiele szybciej się pojawiasz, och, no i stworzyłeś kilka pomieszczeń. To naprawdę zadziwiające, zważając na to, że jesteś idiotą. — Zaśmiał się, pokazując rząd idealnych zębów.

— Czy to nie dziwne, że ty tu jesteś? — zapytałem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— To całkiem normalne, John. Już ty sobie tym tej swojej małej główki nie kłopotaj, inaczej rozwalisz któryś z pokoi i wyobraź sobie, że nie chcę, aby był to mój. — Zamilkł na chwilę, wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. — Poza tym ty w moim pałacu często stawałeś się narratorem.

— Naprawdę? I jaki byłem?

— Zawsze tak samo cholernie bystry — odrzekł bez grama kpiny, nadal szeroko się uśmiechając.

— Tęsknie za tobą. Sherlock.

_John. John. John._

— John! Słyszysz mnie? Chryste, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? — Greg stał nade mną z wypisaną na twarzy lekką frustracją połączoną z niepokojem. — Kontaktujesz?

— Tak. Dlaczego wróciłeś do swojej żony? — wypaliłem, nie zastanawiając się nawet na swoimi słowami. To było szybsze.

— Skąd wiesz, że... — zapytał w szoku.

_Wrócił do żony. Nowa koszula i marynarka. Prezent. Udany. ???. ???. ???. ???. Siłownia. Sprawa. Pomoc._

— Nie wiem, strzelałem. Wyglądasz na zadowolonego. — Posłałem mu słaby uśmiech i podniosłem się z fotelu. Zerknąłem na widok za oknem, minęło przynajmniej trzy godziny. Cholera. Za dużo.

— Ach, rozumiem — mruknął, pocierając kark. — Tak wyszło, zaproponowała, a ja...

— Zostaw ją, Greg, ty tylko cierpisz na takim układzie.

— Chciałbym jej wybaczyć — powiedział sucho, marszcząc brwi.

— To zrób to i znajdź sobie kogoś innego, chociażby Molly. Nic z tego nie będzie, dalej cię zdradza — mówiłem spokojnie, starając się go nie rozzłościć.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał znowu.

— Ech, czy to nie oczywiste? W przypadkach zdrady w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach osoba winna nie zatrzymuje się na jednym kłamstwie. A do tego przeczucie. — Wzruszyłem ramionami i ponownie się uśmiechnąłem.

— Przyszedłem po pomoc do doktora Watsona, pomocnika Sherlocka Holmesa, a spotkałem samą kopię Sherlocka.

_Och._

— Naprawdę?

— Czy ty wyglądasz na dumnego?

— Nie wiem. Może. Tak. Nie. — Brak konkretnej odpowiedzi, Greg nie musiał wiedzieć. — Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

— Podwójne morderstwo, nie radzimy sobie. Mało poszlak, sprawa ma związek z wojskiem. Pomyślałem od razu o tobie. Adrenalina, te sprawy no i wiesz, jak Sherlock pracował, może na coś wpadniesz.

— Wiem, jak pracował mój przyjaciel — odpowiedziałem tylko, ignorując ból w miejscu wypalonego serca. — Idziemy?

— Jedziesz taksówką czy ze mną?

— Nie jestem Sherlockiem, nie będę tracić czasu.

Chwyciłem za czarny płaszcz i szalik tego samego koloru. Lestrade pokręcił głową i zszedł na dół. Nie rozumiałem go, przecież płaszcz był elementarny. Płaszcz chronił Sherlocka w dziwny, niewyjaśniony sposób, ale robił to. Oczywiście nie zakupiłem takiego samego, podobny — tak było lepiej.

Podążył za Gregiem, pani Hudson wyjrzała z mieszkania.

— Wychodzisz?

— Oczywiście, pani Hudosn. Gra się rozpoczęła.

Wiedziałem, że to niezdrowe, ale było wspaniale.

 

* * *

 

— Sprawa nie ma związku z wojskiem, prawda?

— Jak do tego doszedłeś?

— Po prostu nie widzę niczego...

— No dobra — westchnął. — To był pomysł Andersona, a ja chętnie na niego przystałem. John, byłeś blisko Sherlocka. Znałem go o wiele dłużej i wiem, że nigdy wcześniej nie zbliżył się do kogokolwiek. Obrażał ludzi, mówił, jacy są nudni oraz przewidywalni, po czym pojawiłeś się ty i... Rozumiesz?

— Tak i Anderson? Nie wierzył w Sherlocka, uważał, że to tylko _sztuczki_... — wysyczałem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — I teraz mówi...

— Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa.

Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem ze wściekłością w oczy Andersona. Ten stał niewzruszony, lecz jakby winny? Włosy miał tłuste, przynajmniej trzydniowy zarost jawił się na twarzy mężczyzny.

_Wina. Niepewność. Niepokój. Zmęczenie. Nie spał dobrze od miesiąca. Brak kontaktu z kobietami. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???._

Najważniejsze dalej było dla mnie niezauważalne.

— Wierzysz? Teraz kiedy on...

— Nie sądziłem... Zazdrościłem — przerwał mi. — Wszyscy byliśmy bezużyteczni, kiedy Sherlock pracował, nie zawracając sobie głowy zbędnymi rzeczami. Wiesz... uczucia. To jest ważne, ale nie kiedy ludzkie życie jest zagrożone. Tak powinna wyglądać policja, powinna przeznaczyć całą swoją uwagę sprawie, a nie zamartwianiem się. Wszyscy powinniśmy być socjopatami.

— Sherlock tak naprawdę nie był...

— Wiem, ale był — znowu się wtrącił. — I to jest dziwne. Przepraszam, John — głos mu się załamał. — Nie chciałem, żeby on... Nie chciałem...

— Chryste, Andreson... — Podszedłem do mężczyzny i objąłem go, klepiąc pocieszająco po plecach. Sherlocku, gdybyś to widział. — Weź się w garść, to dam ci jeden ze szlafroków Sherlocka.

— Serio?

— Stałeś się jego fanem.

— Dasz mi go?

— Jak mówiłem. Trzeba cię przekupywać jak dziecko. Dobra, weźmy się do pracy.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, szukając poszlak.

_Młody mężczyzna. Kuleje na jedną nogę. Problemy z kolanem. Rozmiar buta czterdzieści jeden. ???. ???. ???. Ofiary znały zabójcę. Jedna z nich się nie broniła: brak oznak walki. Kobieta po czterdziestce. Szczęśliwie zamężna (mąż nie żyje od roku). Majętna, lecz nie przykładała wagi do pieniędzy. ???. ???. ???. Stany depresyjne i przynajmniej jedna próba samobójcza, sądząc po stanie jej nadgarstków. ???. ????. ???. Jeden precyzyjny strzał w głowę, jeden mniej udany w udo i jedno niestaranne dźgnięcie nożem. Kolekcjonerka sztuki, antyków. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. Kradzież._

— Nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że morderca był członkiem rodziny. Prawdopodobnie jakiś daleki krewny, dawno nie odwiedzał kobiety. W jadalni przygotowana została wykwintna kolacja, a w salonie leżało kilka zakurzonych albumów, prawdopodobnie chciała powspominać stare czasy. Zbiera antyki, zdecydowanie wiele z nich jest bezcennych. Zaraziła się tą pasją od męża, jej nie byłoby na to stać. Pochodzi z ubogiej rodziny. Nosiła pierścień w miejscu obrączki. W tym miejscu skóra jest blada.

— Sądziliśmy, ze zdjęła obrączkę po śmierci męża. Nie doszukiwaliśmy się niczego — powiedział oszołomiony. Uśmiechnąłem się nikle.

— Bo zdjęła i dała ją córce, ma ją pod ubraniem, zawieszaną na szyi. Morderca chciał dostać pierścień, nie wiem dlaczego, ale silne ślady zadrapań i powstałe już siniaki na lewej ręce świadczą, że właśnie o to mu chodziło. Córka nawet nie próbowała walczyć. Starszej kobiecie jednak zależało, co zresztą widać. Nie pomogę więcej... Ach, no i morderca. Młody facet mający problemy z kolanem, kuleje. Szukajcie zdjęcia w albumie.

— John, dziękuję... — Zamilkł na chwilę, nadal zszokowany. — Wybacz, to dla mnie nowość... Jakbym widział i słyszał Sherlocka.

— Nie. On był genialny, a ja no cóż... Uczę się od najlepszego. — Postawiłem kołnierz płaszcza. — Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, dzwoń.

— Jasne, dziękuję raz jeszcze.

— Skoro jesteś teraz taki, to może odszyfrujesz wiadomość Sherlocka. W końcu jego telefon to...

_Och_.

Nie słuchałem już dalej słów Andersona. Wiadomość na dachu. Dlaczego to pominąłem? Tak powolny i bezużyteczny.

 

 

_Po pięciu miesiącach._

 

_10:30_

_Mam urlop. - JW_

 

_10: 32_

_Znowu i wiem o tym. - Greg_

 

_10:35_

_Gdybyś potrzebował mojej pomocy, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. - JW_

 

_10:37_

_Uzależniłeś się od tego._

 

_10: 39_

_Pomagam ludziom, to chyba dobrze? Robię to, co ty. - JW_

 

_10:45_

_Uzależniłeś się od bycia NIM. Podpisujesz wiadomości jak Sherlock, nie odbierasz telefonu. Wolisz pisać. Płaszcz, szalik, teraz już niebieski. Sarkazm, ironia. Zamknąłeś sie w sobie, aż dziwne, że dalej pracujesz w szpitalu. Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na randce? Cieszę się, że nie robisz eksperymentów, ale naprawdę? Lekcje gry na skrzypcach?_

 

_10:47_

_Już nie, nie wychodziło mi. Zapisałem się na nowo na strzelnicę. - JW_

 

_10: 49._

_Napiszę, jeśli będziemy cię potrzebować._

 

 

Nie mogłem się zgodzić z Lestradem, dalej byłem sobą, ale stałem się jednocześnie detektywem-konsultantem. Krzyżówka Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona utworzyła się we mnie i to było dobre, ale nie idealne. Brakowało mi Sherlocka jako oddzielnej postaci, jako żywego irytującego bytu.

Nie stałem się genialny, to tak nie działało. Byłem przeciętny, może błyskotliwy i uczyłem się. Ciągle. Twór Sherlocka — tak o sobie myślałem. Okiełznanie mnemotechnik prostym mózgiem, nie należało do najprostszych zadań. Akronimy, metoda pierwszych liter, cyfry zamiast słów, metoda umiejscawiania, haków pamięciowych oraz łańcuchowa metoda skojarzeń — to wszystko miało mi pomóc w poruszaniu się po Pałacu Pamięci. Wertowałem książki o medycynie, psychologii oraz kryminalistyce, przeczytałem cały blog Sherlocka, który okazał się niezaprzeczalnie pomocny. Musiałem jednak przyznać, że wcale nie był lepszym pisarzem ode mnie. Cholerny krytyk literacki. Budowałem coraz to nowsze pokoje w Pałacu Pamięci, nieraz zatrzaskując przez przypadek niektóre pomieszczania, w konsekwencji tracąc je na zawsze (nadal popełniałem zbyt duże błędy). Na szczęście nigdy nie pozbyłem się czegoś naprawdę istotnego, elementarnego. Nauczyłem się kasować zbędne dane, za co byłem sam sobie wdzięczny — teraz rozumiałem Sherlocka. Przepełnienie umysłu mało ważnymi informacjami męczyło mnie, gubiłem się we własnych myślach. Skoro ja — normalny człowiek — miałem problem, to co musiał odczuwać Holmes ze swoim genialnym mózgiem?

Trzymałem w dłoni telefon detektywa i obserwowałem komórkę z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Minęło tyle czasu, a ja nie potrafiłem odnaleźć ukrytej wiadomości Sherlocka. Gdzieś tam, w cyfrowych odmętach urządzenia, krył się zaszyfrowany list (z pewnością zaadresowany do mnie), nie dając mi spać po nocach. Nie byłem informatykiem, ledwo radziłem sobie z własnym laptopem (hańba), lecz nie poddawałem się. To musiało być coś ważnego, coś co wyjaśniłoby mi skok Sherlocka, jego odejście.

Westchnąłem pod nosem i zacisnąłem zęby. Bolało za każdym razem, gdy w głowie pojawiał się obraz spadającego Sherlocka... Holmes wyciągał błagalnie rękę w moją stroną, a ja zawsze żałowałem, że nie byłem w stanie go złapać. Odrzucał telefon i upadał za każdym razem... Bo ten anioł nie posiadał skrzydeł.

Zamknąłem oczy.

Raz.

Dwa.

Trzy.

— Witaj, Mike.

— Cześć, John. Jak życie? — zapytał rozpromieniony.

— Zbyt spokojne, nudne i pozbawione sensu, jeśli nie ma obok ciebie Sherlocka.

— Rozumiem... No, przynajmniej masz go tutaj — odrzekł pocieszycielko. — Siedzi u siebie.

— Wiem, w końcu to mój umysł. — Posłałem mężczyźnie lekki uśmiech.

Skierowałem się do pokoju przyjaciela, zapukałem. Po chwili na drzwiach pojawił się czytnik kard płatniczych, będący sentymentem. Nawet sobie nie zdawałem sprawy, że moim PIN-em był Sherlock. To zawsze chodziło o niego, był centrum mego wszechświata. Słońce, błyszczące, spalające serce (swoim odejściem). Wpisałem kod: 7473. Drzwi uchyliły się, więc wszedłem do środka, zamykając je za sobą.

Salon na Baker Street był taki jak zawsze — sherlockowy. Fotele, kanapa, skrzypce, zwłoki w lodówce, mikroskop, próbówki, więcej zwłok, zakurzone papiery na półkach, podłodze, wszędzie. Zapach chemikaliów unoszący się w powietrzu łączył się z aromatem gorącej herbaty oraz szamponem Sherlocka.

Sherlock...

— Witaj, John. Mamy jakąś sprawę?

Błagałem samego siebie o to, aby się nie rozpłakać. Za każdym razem, gdy pogrążałem się w _śnie,_ Sherlock zadawał zawsze to samo pytanie, a ja nie wiedziałem co miałem zrobić, tak bardzo było to bolesne. Więc usiadłem w swoim fotelu, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i uśmiechnąłem się szczerze do przyjaciela.

— Nie mamy, siedzimy w domu.

— Och, nie mogę niczego nie robić. Potrzebuję morderstwa, John! — uniósł głos zdenerwowany, na co prychnąłem. Holmes wyskoczył z fotela i zbliżył się do mnie. — Zróbmy coś.

— Jakieś propozycje?

— Nie wiem... — Usiadł na ziemi i oparł się plecami o moje nogi.

— Powiedz mi, Sherlocku, co jest w twoim liście.

Cisza.

— Jak mam się do niego dostać?

Brak odpowiedzi.

— Co mam zrobić?

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie wiem. Nie _tutaj._ To wszystko należy do ciebie, tak jak ja, więc moja wiedza nie wykracza poza twoją.

— W takim razie jesteś niesamowicie zwyczajny i zidiociały — prychnąłem i wsunąłem dłoń w loki Holmesa. Miłe. — Daj mi jakąś podpowiedź.

— Ty. Zawsze chodzi o ciebie. Johnie Watsonie, jesteś moim wsparciem.

Otworzyłem oczy i patrzę na zegarek. Minęły dwie godziny.

Sherlock mnie zabijał, nie mogłem tak dłużej, nie powinienem.

 

 

_Po roku._

 

— Jak się pani czuje?

_Wdowa. Dwa koty. Katoliczka. ???. Pomaga fundacją charytatywnym. Wmawia sobie choroby, aby móc odwiedzać córkę pracującą w przychodni. Prawdopodobnie nie odzywają się do siebie od lat. Osamotniona, rozżalona, pokorna. ???. ???._

— Bardzo dobrze, panie doktorze. Ból minął. Jest pan cudotwórcą — skomplementowała mnie, uśmiechając się ciepło.

— Bardzo się cieszę. Proszę przyjść w przyszłym tygodniu na kontrolę i dzwonić, gdyby coś się działo.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Nie widzę u pana obrączki, czyżby nie miał pan żony?

— Nie, nie mam — odpowiedziałem uprzejmie, uzupełniając kartę pacjentki.

— Dlaczego taki mądry i przystojny mężczyzna nie znalazł sobie odpowiedniej kobiety? — zapytała zatroskana. Zerknąłem na nią, przechylając głowę.

— Ponieważ straciłem już raz kogoś ważnego. W tej chwili samotność mnie chroni.

— Bzdura. Chronią przyjaciele — powiedziała poważnie i wstała. Patrzyłem na staruszkę w szoku, nie odzywając się ani słowem. — Miłego dnia, panie doktorze.

I wyszła, pozostawiając mnie w niemałym zdumieniu. Uznałbym, że to przypadek, lecz świat był zbyt leniwy na takie zabiegi. Westchnąłem pod nosem i uśmiechnąłem się słabo — Sherlock nigdy mnie nie opuści.

Skończyłem zmianę późnym wieczorem. Wyszedłem z przychodni, postawiłem kołnierz płaszcza i ruszyłem w stronę metra. Przypominałem Sherlocka, wiele osób zdążyło już to zauważyć i byli na tyle taktowi, aby o tym nie wspominać. Bycie trzecim (najgłupszym) Holmesem przyszło mi dość naturalnie, lecz nadal nie rozumiałem, jakim cudem Sherlock potrafił złapać, w nie więcej niż trzydzieści sekund, taksówkę. Geniusz, którego nie da się skopiować w stu procentach.

Wiał silny wiatr, strącając ostatnie liście z ogołoconych drzew. Szare, pozbawione słońca, niebo zwiastowało nocną ulewę, może nawet burzę. Ludzie wręcz biegli ulicami, bojąc się deszczu, który w każdej chwili mógł ich zaskoczyć. Szedłem spokojnie, obojętny na otaczający mnie świat. Istoty mijały mnie, ja wychwyciłem mimowolnie ich fragmenty życia i spacerowałem dalej przed siebie.

— John Watson, dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Odwróciłem się. Mycroft stał kilka metrów dalej i bawił się czarną drogą parasolką. Uśmiechał się kwaśno, zapewne znowu był na diecie.

_???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???.???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???.???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???.???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???._

Tajemnica zmaterializowana w Mycrofta Holmesa. Nie potrafiłem wyczytać niczego z tego mężczyzny, co udowadniało mi, jak marny byłem w byciu trzecim Holmesem. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie, nie spuszczając wzroku z głowy Rządu Brytyjskiego.

— Mycroft. — Kiwnąłem głową na przywitanie. — Gdzie twoja limuzyna? — Holmes zmarszczył brwi, następnie odwrócił się i ruszył.

— Za mną, doktorze Watson.

Przetarłem oczy zmęczony. Chciałem się już znaleźć w swojej (Sherlocka) sypialni. Jednak czy miałem inne wyjście niż pójście za Mycroftem?

 

* * *

 

— O czym chcesz porozmawiać? — zapytałem, gdy już siedzieliśmy w luksusowej limuzynie Holmesa.

— Wyglądasz na spokojnego — powiedział, ignorując tym samym moje pytanie.

— Tylko wyglądam. Powiedz mi, nie mam czasu na zabawy.

— A cóż innego chcesz robić, Watsonie? Założysz szlafrok Sherlocka i rzucisz się na kanapę? Posegregujesz po raz pięćdziesiąty siódmy jego dokumenty, czy poudajesz małego chemika? — zakpił, a usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w nieprzyjemny grymas. — To niezdrowe. Już płacz i jęczenie byłyby lepsze od twojej obsesji.

— Tylko po to mnie tu ściągnąłeś? By powiedzieć mi po roku, żebym przestał być krzyżówką Sherlocka i siebie? Taki się stałem — mówiłem spokojnie, wyglądając za okno szyby samochodu. — Potrzebuję go.

— Jak twój Pałac Pamięci?

— Ciągle się rozbudowuje. Początki były łatwe, trudno go utrzymać, jeśli jest się idiotą. — Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Mycroft wiedział nawet to. _Jak?_ Geniusze byli przerażający. Złączyłem machinalnie opuszki palców.

— Słyszałem od inspektora Lestrade'a, że od czasu do czasu pomagasz im w sprawach.

— Zdecydowanie rzadziej niż bym chciał, ale tak. Zdarza mi się im pomagać. Dlaczego o tym wspominasz? — Domyślałem się, ale czekałem na odpowiedź Mycrofta.

— Nie jesteś zbyt bystry, lecz potrzebuję kogoś od ruchu, ja nie pracuję w terenie — mówił, jakby czynność ta sprawiała mu niemałe cierpienie. Tak trudno poprosić o pomoc.

— Dlaczego płacisz połowę czynszu? — wypaliłem, nie odpowiadając na niezadane jeszcze pytanie.

— Jestem dobrym człowiekiem.

— Rozbawiłeś mnie. Jak mogłeś powiedzieć takie słowa tak spokojnie? W każdym razie nie pomogę ci, Mycroft. Wydałeś Sherlocka Moriarty'emu. Sam załatwiaj swoje sprawy. Żegnam.

Wyszedłem z limuzyny, nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź. Zrezygnowałem z metra, spacer był lepszą opcją.

 

* * *

 

Koszule Sherlocka już nie pachną Sherlockiem, pachną proszkiem, a Sherlock wyparował. Nie ma Sherlocka. Sherlock. Obsesyjnie... zauroczony, stęskniony, spragniony, wściekły.

 

_02.32_

_Sherlock, śpisz? - JW_

 

_02.34_

_Ja nie, znowu nie mogę. To przez ciebie. - JW_

 

_02.36_

_Boję się, że jeśli zasnę, znowu będę oglądał twój upadek. - JW_

 

_02.38_

_Minęło dwanaście miesięcy, trzy tygodnie i pięć dni, a ja dalej nie potrafię się pozbierać. - JW_

 

_02.40_

_Nie płaczę, nie histeryzuję, ale cierpię. Wrzeszczę wewnętrznie. Nie w MP, a w duszy. Wiem, że w nią nie wierzysz, lecz ja tak. Spalam się powoli, zbyt wolno. - John_

 

_02:45_

_Mam dość. Powoli mam dość swojej obsesji. - John_

 

_02:50_

_Przepraszam, kłamałem. Po prostu cię potrzebuję. Waruję. - John_

 

_03:00_

_Możesz się obudzić, potrzebuję porozmawiać? - Twój John_

 

_03:02_

_Jeśli nie możesz to i tak się obudź. - Twój zmęczony John_

 

_03:04_

_Denerwuje mnie twoje milczenie. - Twój zmęczony i sfrustrowany John_

 

_03:30_

_Nie daję rady. - Twój rozpaczliwie zmęczony i sfrustrowany John_

 

_04:00_

_Tęsknię za tobą. - Twój rozpaczliwie zmęczony i sfrustrowany zakochaniem się John_

 

_04:15_

_Kocham cię. - JW_

 

 

Milczenie i tęsknota są szalenie nużące, nudne i bolesne. Czekanie na powrót kogoś, kto nie żyje, jest bezsensowne oraz mało produktywne. Liczenie na zmartwychwstanie śmiertelnika jest żenujące. Zakochanie się w trupie jest idiotyczne. Dlaczego nie pokochałem cię, gdy jeszcze żyłeś? Miałem cię na co dzień tylko dla siebie. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą prawie każdy wieczorór, wychodziliśmy na miasto, aby łapać przestępców i zapoznawać się z orientalną kuchnią. Troszczyliśmy się o siebie, robiliśmy herbatę, kłóciliśmy, godziliśmy oraz śmialiśmy. Nie mogliśmy bez siebie poprawnie funkcjonować — ty byłeś moim tlenem, ja twoim. _Ja_ byłem twoim sentymentem, jedynym i zaszczytnym. Chodziłem na randki, a przecież mieszkałem z cholerną perfekcją. Ale zakochałem się w trupie i nic nie mogłem z tym zrobić.

Sherlock zrób to dla mnie i wróć, proszę. Potrzebuję cię.

Raz.

Dwa.

Trzy.

Cztery.

Pięć.

Sze...

— Dłużej niż zwykle — stwierdził Holmes, siadając przy stole.

— Wiem. Trudniej mi się skoncentrować. Jak ci się podoba ten pokój?

— To restauracja Angela. Co tu trzymasz? Och, nasze sprawy? Dlaczego właśnie tutaj? — zapytał jawnie zaciekawiony. Wychylił się do przodu. Dlaczego nie był realny?

— Często podczas dochodzeń jadaliśmy na mieście, a tutaj po raz pierwszy. Sentyment. — Wzruszyłem ramionami.

— Sentymentalny z ciebie mężczyzna, John — prychnął i przewrócił oczami. — Nie ma świeczki.

— Wiem. Przypomina mi o mojej własnej porażce.

— Wyjaśnij — zażądał.

— Powinieneś być ze mną od pierwszego dnia. I co z tego, że nie jestem gejem? Ty za to nie jesteś człowiekiem. Jesteś genialną, uczuciową, seksowną maszyną. — Wyciągnąłem dłoń w stronę Sherlocka. Tak blisko. Tak nieprawdziwy.

— Obudź się! — rozkazał.

Otworzyłem oczy, było już po dwunastej. Minęło pięć godzin, niedobrze. Jakim cudem? Podniosłem się z kanapy, co za skutkowało cichym strzyknięciem w plecach. Leniwym krokiem ruszyłem do łazienki. Prysznic, brak masturbacji (seksu przez rok), golenie, mycie zębów. Ubrany w jeansy, czerwony sweter i tradycyjnie płaszcz, wyszedłem z domu.

I tak jakoś przypadkiem znalazłem się na cmentarzu, przypadkiem stanąłem nad grobem Sherlockiem, przypadkiem przeklinając go za jego śmierć. Niezdrowa obsesja, niedoskonałej kopii Sherlocka.

 

* * *

 

— On żyje, John!

— Anderson...

— Naprawdę! Na świecie zostają rozwiązywane sprawy godne tylko Sherlocka. Nikt inny nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić — zarzekał się mężczyzna. — Mam kilka teorii jak przeżył. Podróżuje po świecie, coś robi ważnego i wróci. Uwierz mi.

— Tak sądzisz? — Uśmiechnąłem się pobłażliwie. Anderson to jedyny człowiek, który mnie rozumiał. Obsesyjny fan Sherlocka.

— Tak, tak sądzę. Jeszcze każdy będzie w szoku, ale nie ja! Bo ja to wiem, ha! — Rzucił na stół papiery nakreślone niezrozumiałymi wykresami, po czym rozłożył mapę na stole, wskazując różne punkty. — Och, tak. Jeszcze zobaczą. Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa.

— Liczę na to.

 

_Dwa lata._

 

**Detektyw w czapce żyje.**

#SherlockHolmesAlive!

                                                                                                                     #SherlockLives

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                #SherlockIsNotDead

                                                                                                                                                                                  #SherlockHolmesAlive!

                                                               #SherlockIsNotDead

                    #SherlockLives

Wrócił, on wrócił. Sherlock wrócił. Jest tu. Nie umarł, nie zginął, oddycha, nie spadł. Żyje. Jest w Londynie. Spotkał się z Mycroftem, Gregiem, panią Hudson, Molly. Ze mną nie. Nie przyszedł na Baker Street 221b, nie stanął twarzą w twarz ze mną, Johnem Watsonem. Wiernym towarzyszem, przyjacielem... Po prostu nie zjawił się, nie wyjaśnił, zignorował tęsknotę.

Spojrzałem na telefon Sherlocka, list został nadal nieodczytany. I nie zostanie, dlaczego miałby? Sherlock Holmes nie chciał już Johna Watsona. Cała ta obsesja, ta miłość do trupa była niczym, bo światowy detektyw nie miał przyjaciół, a nawet jeśli to nie byłem jednym z nich. Przymknąłem powieki, zatrzasnąłem wszystkie drzwi w Pałacu Pamięci, zablokowałem Pokój Sherlocka. Koniec. DLACZEGO ON DO MNIE NIE PRZYSZEDŁ?!

 

 


	2. Rozmowy

_04:00_

_Tęsknię za tobą. - Twój rozpaczliwie zmęczony i sfrustrowany zakochaniem się John_

 

Usuń. Tak.

— Sherlock...

 

_04:15_

_Kocham cię. - JW_

 

Usuń. Tak.

— ...nigdy nie powiedziałem ci „żegnaj”, więc nie zmuszaj mnie do wypowiedzenia tego słowa — powiedziałem do Sherlocka, którego nie było.

W niebieskim szlafroku Holmesa leżałem na kanapie odwrócony plecami do salonu. Nie zjadłem śniadania, odpuściłem sobie obiad, a kolacji zapomniałem. Nie głodziłem się, po prostu konsumowanie było zbędne w tamtej chwili, właściwie wszystko było mało ważne i nieistotne. Minęły dwa tygodnie od powrotu Sherlocka, czternaście dni, które zniszczyły moją niestabilną stabilność. Złożyłem w pracy wypowiedzenie, rozpocząłem szukanie mieszkania poza Londynem, wyłączyłem telefon, usunąłem bloga, zablokowałem Pałac Pamięci i przestałem wierzyć. Nie wychodziłem z domu, nie miałem na to siły, nie miałem nawet ochoty oddychać — jaki był tego sens?

Gazety pisały jedynie o powrocie wspaniałego geniusza, w wiadomościach zawsze musieli o wspomnieć o Holmesie, a ponad dwa tuziny zdesperowanych fanów codziennie pojawiało się na Baker Street z transparentami czczącymi Sherlocka. Czwartego dnia nie wytrzymałem: znalazłem starą tarczę do rzutek, zawiesiłem ją na ścianie (zasłaniając tym samym żółty twór Sherlocka), wyjąłem glocka i strzelałem. Strzelałem, póki magazynek nie był pusty, a następnie wystrzelałem kolejny. Pani Hudson nie histeryzowała (była u siostry), poinformowana policja zignorowała wezwanie (Greg wszystko załatwił), a fani uciekli. Idealnie.

Robiłem, co mogłem, aby zająć swój umysł, żeby tylko nie myśleć o cholernym Sherlocku Holmesie. Czytałem, robiłem przemeblowanie (kilka razy rozważałem wyrzucenie fotela detektywa przez okno), sprzątałem, oglądałem durne filmy, w tym porno. A porno okazało się najlepszym odmóżdżaczem, także poświęcałem swoje wieczory na wsłuchiwaniu się w jęki kopulujących. Tarcie, ślina, sperma, tarcie, tarcie, anal, oral. Facet, dwóch facetów, więcej penisów niż można by było pomyśleć. Trzy kobiety, brak penisów. I znowu tarcie, seks zabawka, tarcie, ślina, więcej śliny, sperma oraz jęki. Erekcje, podniecenie. Seks. Okropny, bezuczuciowy seks. Bez pożądania, bez miłości, mechaniczny, obrzydliwy. Wpatrywałem się w ekran laptopa, analizując wykrzywioną w przyjemności twarz kobiety, następnie mężczyzny. Obserwowałem ich idealnie zbudowane ciała, słuchałem ich. Nie wywołało to we mnie żadnych emocji, nie musiałem iść do łazienki, aby załatwić swoją sprawę. Pustka.

Wyłączyłem laptopa, zamknąłem oczy, a Sherlock pojawił się prawie od razu. Uśmiechnięty detektyw, irytujący, pół-nagi, sarkastyczny, smutny, mój. Nie mój. Obraz Sherlocka na mnie oddziaływał, sprawiał, że ciepło rozchodziło się w całym moim wnętrzu, lecz także i nieprzyjemny chłód samotności i rozżalenia. Prawie czułem wzrok przyjaciela na sobie, niemal czułem dotyk jego dłoni na swoim ramieniu, a dotyk był o wiele bardziej zmysłowy od tarcia. Pustaka została zapełniona.

Usłyszałem otwierające, a następnie zamykające się, drzwi wejściowe, po czym ktoś (Greg) biegiem wspinał się na górę. Westchnąłem pod nosem, odwróciłem się niechętnie, lecz nie wstałem z kanapy.

— Czego chcesz? — Lestrade ledwo wszedł do salonu, nawet nie zdążył zarejestrować mojego położenia. — Sherlock wrócił, masz swojego geniusza, więc nie jestem ci już potrzebny, więc po co tu jesteś, jeśli nie chodzi o sprawę? — zapytałem kwaśno z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

— Przede wszystkim cześć, John. Włącz telefon, nie można się do ciebie dodzwonić, człowieku.

— Może cię to zaskoczy, ale właśnie takim miałem w tym cel. Mów, o co chodzi, jestem zajęty. — Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze.

— Leżeniem i użalaniem się nad sobą? Wstań i wróć do pracy. Wróć do ludzi, John, nie możesz tak żyć.

— Zdradzę ci coś, nawet nie chcę jakoś specjalnie, więc daruj sobie ojcowskie pogadanki, mam już czterdziestkę na karku.

— Ech, jak uważasz. Przyszedłem po komórkę Sherlocka, masz ją prawda? Dałem ci ją, myśląc, że już nie wróci, ale...

— Bierz ją, leży pod kanapą. Nie potrzebuje jej. — Wstałem i podszedłem do okna. — Niedługo się stąd wyprowadzam.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Nie widziałem Grega, ale sądząc po tym, jak mówił, schylał się pod kanapę. — Nie wyjechałeś, kiedy odszedł, a teraz gdy wrócił, chcesz zostawić Londyn?

— Nie wrócił do mnie! — krzyknąłem sfrustrowany. — Nie przyszedł tutaj, rozumiesz? Zjawił się, ale nie było mnie w mieszkaniu. Tak, zauważyłem to, możesz mu to przekazać. Sherlock nie chce mnie spotkać, nie mam zamiaru dłużej tego ciągnąć. Czekałem dwa tygodnie, w tym czasie rozwiązał aż trzy sprawy, lecz ja dla niego nie istnieję. — Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, musiałem przełknąć gorzkie łzy. Każde słowo bolało. — Dawne czasy minęły, nowa epoka musi się rozpocząć. Wraz ze skokiem Sherlocka zniknęło wszystko między nami.

— On taki jest, znasz go. Musi mieć swoje powody, na pewno jakieś ma. Gdybyś poczekał jeszcze trochę, na pewno wszystko by się wyjaśniło.

Lestrade stanął za mną i poklepał lekko po plecach. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie na obcy dotyk, jednak nie odsunąłem się.

— To już ponad dwa lata, za długo jak dla mnie. Zmieniłem się, nie jestem tamtym Johnem Watsonem, pamiętasz? Jestem krzyżówką Sherlocka i siebie, to wszystko zmienia. Pozdrów go, przekaż wesołe nowiny. Jego Baker Street niedługo się zwolni. Miłej nocy, Greg.

— Nawzajem i włącz telefon, John.

 

* * *

 

Sto sześćdziesiąt nieodebranych połączeń, pięćdziesiąt SMS-ów, czterdzieści trzy wiadomości głosowe. Sarah, Harry, Greg, a nawet Mycroft. Usuń wszystko.

Przetarłem oczy i opadłem na łóżko Sherlocka. Zawsze chłodne, samotne, może już zbyt dobrze znane. Dłonią przejechałem po delikatnym oraz drogim materiale poszewki godnej młodszego Holmesa. Żałowałem, że nigdy w nocy nie wślizgnąłem się do łóżka detektywa. Mógłbym przespać z nim całą noc, czuć obecność mężczyzny, słuchać jego oddechu i bicia serca. Czyż nie byłoby to idealne samo w sobie? Tak proste, lepsze od każdych pieniędzy, kosztowności czy seksu.

Dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.

 

_03:04_

_Nie możesz się głodzić. - SH_

 

SH. SH. SH. Cholerne dwie litery, cholerny Sherlock i jego zbyt durny umysł, aby go zrozumieć. Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego w chwili, gdy postanowiłem sobie odpuścić tę całą miłość, tamto zapomniane życie sprzed dwóch lat. Napisał, odezwał się, zakomunikował, (powierzchownie) uwodnił, że żyje. Nie powinien, a jednocześnie bardzo powinien to zrobić. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie, następnie przekląłem w duchu za swoją słabość i prawie rozpłakałem z ulgi oraz niewiedzy. Drzwi pokoju Sherlocka w pałacu się uchyliły.

 

_03:09_

_Nie głodzę, jadam we wtorki, czwartki i soboty. Dlaczego piszesz, skoro nie żyjesz? - JW_

 

Wybaczenie nie było proste, nie wtedy, gdy byłem sobą i Sherlockiem. Wściekłość zbyt głęboko się we mnie zakorzeniła, żebym mógł przyjąć detektywa z otwartymi ramionami. Zdradził mnie, zostawił, nie odzywał się. Potrzebowałem czasu.

 

_03:11_

_Chyba nie czytasz gazet ani nie oglądasz telewizji. Dlaczego usunąłeś bloga? - SH_

 

_03:13_

_Dla mnie umarłeś, Sherlock. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Zbyt sentymentalny. - JW_

 

_03:15_

_Lecz żyję, sprawdzałem. Musisz pogodzić się z biologią. - SH_

 

_03: 17_

_Mogę, ale nie muszę. Niczego nie muszę. Nie powinieneś do mnie pisać. - JW_

 

_03:19_

_Nie wyprowadzaj się. - SH_

 

_03: 21_

_Nic mnie już nie trzyma na Baker Street. Zapytasz, a co mnie wcześniej trzymało? Ty. Ale przecież wróciłeś? Szkoda, że nie do mnie. Miałeś swoje powody? Mam to gdzieś, z innymi mogłeś się spotkać. Inni nie są mną? Powinienem być ważniejszy. - JW_

 

_03: 25_

_Nie mogłem, John. Zrozum mnie. Nadal nie mogę. - SH_

 

_03:27_

_Naprawdę mnie to nie interesuje. Dobranoc. - JW_

 

_03:29_

_Zapomniałeś wykasować kilka wiadomości z mojego telefonu... Pisałeś do mnie, kiedy nie żyłem... - SH_

 

_03: 31_

_Nie będę mógł się z tobą spotkać. Może już nigdy. - SH_

 

_03: 35_

_Nie bądź dzieckiem, możemy w taki sposób rozmawiać. - SH_

 

_03:40_

_John, dobranoc... - Sherlock_

 

_04:00_

_\--Połączenie wychodzące--_

 

Jeden sygnał.

Drugi.

Trzeci.

 

_\--Połączenie zakończone--_

 

_04:02_

_Nie dzwoń do mnie. Nie możesz. - SH_

 

_04:04_

_Nie pisz do mnie. Nie pozwalam. - JW_

 

 

Odłożyłem telefon na nocną szafkę i wsłuchiwałem się w dźwięk przychodzących wiadomości. Równo co minutę pojawiał się nowy SMS, a ja nie potrafiłem powstrzymać, chociażby minimalnego uśmiechu. Sherlock Holmes się starałam... na swój głupi i niezrozumiany sposób. Ile kosztowało mnie niesięgnięcie po komórkę oraz nieodpisanie mu, tego ja sam nie potrafiłem ocenić. Odwróciłem się plecami do urządzenia i liczyłem: dwunasta, trzynasta, czternasta... dwudziesta piąta, dwudziesta szósta. Koniec. Dokładnie o czwartej trzydzieści przestał pisać. Zmarszczyłem brwi, okryłem się kołdrą i z całej siły próbowałem zasnąć — bezskutecznie.

Moje myśli bezustannie uciekały w stronę pokoju Sherlocka, z czego nie byłem specjalnie zadowolony. Słabość względem konsultanta była może słodka i ludzka, lecz także niekorzystna oraz niebezpieczna. Nawet jeśli wszechświat zechciałby (a na pewno tego pragnął) pozwolić nam na nasze drugie, a jednocześnie pierwsze, spotkanie, to wszystko miało się zmienić.

Inny Sherlock wpatrujący się w innego Johna. Odmieniony Holmes próbujący porozumieć się z odmienionym Watsonem. Nowy detektyw oraz nowy doktor. Minęły dwa lata, ciężkie dwa lata. Okropne, przepełnione bólem oraz nostalgią miesiące, obsesyjne tygodnie, przemilczane dni. Doprowadzające do depresji pytania, zaczynające się od cholernego: „Co by było, gdyby...?” Męczący brak Sherlocka obok; brak jego głosu, dotyku, ciepła, oddechu. Tęsknota za wspólnymi głośnymi posiłkami, za fascynującymi pościgami, za robieniem herbaty detektywowi. Brak wspólnych wieczorów spędzonych przed telewizorem, brak randek, które (na szczęście) rujnował Sherlock, brak koncertów skrzypcowych o trzeciej w nocy. Nieobecność wszystkiego.

Holmes wrócił, choć dla innych taki sam, to wiedziałem, że Sherlock przeszedł zmianę; ewoluował. Pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie, tę wręcz namacalną pewność siebie detektywa. Z dnia na dzień udowadniał mi, jakim był geniuszem oraz nieczułą istotą, przypominającą bardziej maszynę niż człowieka. Nie narzekałem, lubiłem to. W końcu uśmiechał się tylko dla mnie, prosił tylko mnie, i to moje imię stało się synonimem słowa „pomoc”. Kolega, pomocnik, współpracownik, chłopak, przyjaciel — byłem tym wszystkim. Znając Sherlocka i jego tendencję do dramatyzowania, stawiałbym na głośne wejście... Może na wyskoczenie z tortu lub pojawienie się w restauracji jako kolner, w której akurat bym spożywał posiłek. Problem w tym, że Holmes tak nie postąpił; ignorował moje istnienie, nie odzywał się zbyt długi czas i mimo wszystko dalej nie chciał się spotkać. Zbyt trafna i przerażająca konkluzja uderzyła w sam środek Pałacu Pamięci: Sherlock Holmes się bał, stracił pewność siebie. Detektyw-konsultant się zmienił i stał się człowiekiem.

 

* * *

 

 

_04:05_

_Nie interesują mnie twoje zakazy i tak będę pisał. Idziesz spać? - SH_

 

_04:06_

_Wiem, że nie śpisz, odpisz. - SH_

 

_04:07_

_Wiem od Mycrofta, że masz problemy ze snem, więc jestem przekonany, że po prostu mnie ignorujesz. - SH_

 

_04:08_

_Jeśli to twoja zemsta, to w ogóle na mnie nie działa. - SH_

 

_04:09_

_Ani trochę. - SH_

 

_04:10_

_Nic a nic. - SH_

 

_04:11_

_..._

 

_04:12_

_Odpisz! To rozkaz! Jesteś żołnierzem, powinieneś wykonywać rozkazy! - SH_

 

_04:13_

_Noc nie jest od spania, to cholerna strata czasu, John! - SH_

 

_04: 14_

_Zagrajmy w coś. - SH_

 

_04:15_

_Zrób mi herbatę. - SH_

 

_04:16_

_Musiałeś za mną bardzo tęsknić. Schlebia mi to. - SH_

 

_04: 17_

_Pisałeś do mnie wiadomości, choć myślałeś, że nie żyję. - SH_

 

_04:18_

_Rozmawiałeś ze mną? - SH_

 

_04:19_

_Ja z tobą tak, jak zawsze. Nie wziąłem ze sobą czaszki. - SH_

 

_04:20_

_Dwa razy albo pięć. No może dziesięć razy założyłem sweter. Stylowe, droga bawełna, najlepsza jakość. Nie takie jak ty nosiłeś. - SH_

 

_04:21_

_Raz założyłem jeansy. Cholernie niewygodne. - SH_

 

_04:22_

_W wolnych chwilach (wiele tego było) czytałem trochę o medycynie. Nic trudnego, jak mogłeś stracić tak wiele lat na naukę czegoś tak prostego? - SH_

 

_04:23_

_No tak, przecież jesteś idiotą. Nie obrażaj się, każdy jest. - SH_

 

_04:24_

_Wydaje mi się, że już kiedyś tak do ciebie powiedziałem. - SH_

 

_04:25_

_Zresztą, kto by to pamiętał. Sentymenty... Niepotrzebne zapychanie sobie głowy zbędnymi wspomnieniami. - SH_

 

_04:26_

_John, odpisz. - SH_

 

_04: 27_

_Nie mogę się z tobą spotkać, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie zrozumiałbyś, to oczywiste, że nie. Jesteś zbyt głupi. - SH_

 

_04:28_

_To, że w ogóle staram się zwrócić twoją uwagę, jest upokarzające, ale to, co zamierzam zaraz zrobić... - SH_

 

_04:29_

_Proszę, John. PROSZĘ. PROSZĘ. PROSZĘ. - SH_

 

_04:30_

_Gdybyśmy mogli się spotkać, napisałbym, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Zjawiłbyś się. - SH_

 

Końcowa wiadomość była zbyt prawdziwa, wręcz oczywista i może właśnie z tego powodu tak bardzo szokująca. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na ekran komórki, następnie wsunąłem ją do kieszeni spodni.

Baker Street jak zawsze emanowało nie nudnym spokojem. Poranna cisza należała do najprzyjemniejszych dźwięków, jakie kiedykolwiek było mi dane usłyszeć lub też nie usłyszeć. Pomimo tego, że Londyn nigdy nie spał, to warkot samochodów o szóstej rano nie był aż tak rażący. Uwielbiałem szybkość tego miasta, kochałem pole walki, którym była stolica Anglii, lecz czasem nie pragnąłem niczego tak bardzo, jak chwili oddechu.

Przetarłem oczy i uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie. Unoszący się kurz, pobłyskiwał dzięki wpadającym przez okno promieniom słońca. Dokumenty oraz książki zajmowały znaczną powierzchnię podłogi salonu oraz biurka. Na blacie kuchennym znajdował się mikroskop oraz sprzęt chemiczny, a skrzypce leżały na fotelu Holmesa. Od dwóch lat nic się nie zmieniło, prawie wyobrażałem sobie, jak podniecony Sherlock wpada do mieszkania i informuje mnie o nowej fascynującej sprawie. Prawie...

Po zjedzeniu dość skromnego śniadania (dwa tosty z dżemem oraz herbata), zająłem miejsce w swoim fotelu. Złożyłem dłonie w wieżyczkę i czekałem... na cokolwiek. Mogłem poszukać nowej pracy oraz mieszkania, wyjść do baru, aby się upić, poprzeszkadzać Gregowi lub po raz setny poukładać papiery detektywa. Druga opcja raczej musiała poczekać, nikt nie otwierał dobrych pijalni o godzinie siódmej. A szkoda, bo zapomnienie w takiej chwili okazałoby się niesamowicie pomocne. Trudno było się przyznać, lecz miałem problem z alkoholem. Nie pijałem często, nie potrzebowałem tej używki na co dzień, ale w chwilach, gdy nie potrafiłem stawić czemuś czoła, zaglądałem do kieliszka... i pomagało. Sączenie piwa, wina lub wódki z rana było jednym z najprzyjemniejszych doznań: człowiek czuł się mniej pijany po alkoholu niż na trzeźwo. Tak działa miłość, otumania i wycisza wszystkie zmysły. Pozostawia tylko szumy i niepewności, a to zabija. Nie, raczej paraliżuje.

Przymknąłem na chwilę oczy i wciągnąłem głośnio powietrze. Czułem, że brak zajęcia doprowadzi mnie do szaleństwa. Greg miał rację, musiałem coś zrobić, nie mogłem...

Wibracja telefonu.

Wyjąłem komórkę z kieszeni i spojrzałem na ekran. Dwie wiadomości od Sherlocka.

 

_07:05_

_Dzień dobry. - SH_

 

_07:05_

_Jak się nie spało? - SH_

 

Prychnąłem pod nosem i pokręciłem głową. Jeśli zacząłbym odpisywać, to zgodziłbym się tym samym na wirtualną znajomość, czego bardzo nie chciałem — potrzebowałem spotkać Sherlocka. Nie interesowało mnie to, że cały świat mówił o powrocie Holmesa, skoro ja sam nie byłem tego pewien. Co, jeśli moje niezdrowa obsesja przemieniła się w szaleństwo i to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę? Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, aby nie ufać innym ludziom, a samemu przeprowadzać wszelakie eksperymenty. Także ostatecznie nie odpowiedziałem... od razu. Po piątej wiadomości się złamałem. Słabość lubi przysparzać problemy.

 

_07:12_

_Zjadłem śniadanie. Jesteś ze mnie dumny? - SH_

 

_07:14_

_Nie wydaje mi się, abyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował mojego uznania, Sherlock. - JW_

 

_07:15_

_Nie potrzebuję, próbuję być miły. Od dawna nie byłeś na randce. Nie wybuchłeś jeszcze? - SH_

 

_07:16_

_Nie, zaspokajam się sam w domu. Pokazać? - JW_

 

_07:18_

_Niby jakim sposobem? - SH_

 

_07:19_

_Przecież wiem, że siedzisz u Mycrofta i siedzisz przed kamerami. - JW_

 

_07:21_

_John, jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. Dlaczego miałbym tracić czas na oglądanie faceta, który nic nie robi przez całe dnie? - SH_

 

_07:23_

_Dlatego, że cię to interesuje. Wiedziałeś, że nie jadam, pisałeś o tym wczoraj. Zazwyczaj trzymałem się swojego harmonogramu, ale nie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Musiałeś wiedzieć, a nie chowasz się po kątach, więc kamery. I powiem więcej: siedzisz w fotelu, który został specjalnie przytargany z gabinetu Mycrofta oraz pijesz herbatę. Krzywisz się po każdym łyku, bo nie jest na tyle dobra, choć powinna być, gdyż jest droższa. Ale nie smakuje ci i zastanawiasz się dlaczego. Po czym do ciebie trafia, że nie ja ci ją przyrządziłem. Nie zjadłeś śniadania, nie okłamiesz mnie. Dzisiaj niedziela, nie jadasz w niedziele. - JW_

 

_07:26_

_Mycroft wspominał o tym, że zabawiasz się we mnie, ale nie powiedział, jak bardzo jesteś w tym beznadziejny. - SH_

 

_07:28_

_Zapomniałem zapytać: mylę się? - JW_

 

_07:29_

_Och, zamknij się. - SH_

 

_07:35_

_Nie mówiłem poważnie, John. - SH_

 

_07:39_

_Przestań udawać księżniczkę. - SH_

 

_07:45_

_John! - SH_

 

I tak zaczęła się nasza mała gra. Każdego dnia wysyłałem do Sherlocka około pięciuset wiadomości o treści ogólnej. Rozmawialiśmy prawie o wszystkim, czyli w rzeczywistości o niczym. Komentował każda moją czynność, jak i brak aktywności. Opowiadał o sprawach, które rozwiązywał oraz narzekał na nieudolność przestępców. Kiedy napisałem, że pojawię się kiedyś na miejscu zbrodni, oznajmił mi, iż jest przygotowany na tak niesprzyjające okoliczności: niczego innego się nie spodziewałem.

Gdy SMS-y Sherlocka stawały się uciążliwe, włączałem laptopa i wyszukiwałem najbardziej ordynarne filmy pornograficzne, jakie mogły znaleźć się w internecie. W taki sposób odnalazłem kategorie, do których nigdy nie miałem zamiaru wrócić.

 

_19:15_

_John, sądziłem, że jesteś na tyle zdrowym mężczyzną, że znajdziesz sobie kobietę, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. - SH_

 

_19:18_

_Nie rozumiem, jak możesz to oglądać. Jest to co najmniej niesmaczne... Obrzydliwe. Nalegałbym, abyś wyłączył to nagranie. Nie mogę się skupić. - SH_

 

_19:21_

_John, nie ignoruj mnie, tylko wyłącz ten pieprzony film! - SH_

 

_19:23_

_Co do pieprzenia, to spójrz na tę scenę. Cofnę, abyś mógł spojrzeć. - JW_

 

_19: 25_

_Nie będę na nic patrzeć. - SH_

 

_19: 27_

_John, dlaczego rozpinasz spodnie. Dlaczego... John! Jak możesz, gdy wiesz, że patrzę! Jak może cię to w ogóle podniecać. - SH_

 

_19: 30_

_Zmieniałem spodnie, oblałem się herbatą. W twojej głowie siedzą same nieprzyzwoite rzeczy. - JW_

 

_19: 31_

_Nie zgadzam się. Musisz przyznać, że masturbacja to raczej prawidłowa konkluzja, zważając na to, co oglądasz. SH_

 

_19: 33_

_Widocznie nie prawidłowa, skoro się mylisz. - JW_

 

_19: 35_

_Tylko raz. Więcej się to nie powtórzy. - SH_

 

_19: 36_

_Napisz coś na blogu. - SH_

 

_19: 38_

_Usunąłem go. - JW_

 

_19: 40_

_Mycroft sądzi co innego. - SH_

 

_19:41_

_Czego innego mogłem się po tobie spodziewać. - JW_

 

_19: 43_

_Nie masz zamiaru się masturbować? - SH_

 

_19: 45_

_Dlaczego o to pytasz? Sądziłem, że to nie przyzwoite, tak sobie dogadzać w towarzystwie. - JW_

 

_19:47_

_Upewniam się. Mógłbym dać ci trochę prywatności. - SH_

 

_19: 49_

_Przecież wiem, że nie odszedłbyś od kamer. Nie rozmawiasz z Gregiem. Obserwowałbyś mnie. - JW_

 

_19: 51_

_Oczywiście, że nie. Co interesującego może być w stymulacji penisa? - SH_

 

_19: 53_

_Sam sprawdź. Przecież go masz. - JW_

 

_19: 55_

_John, jesteś wulgarny. - SH_

 

_19: 57_

_Nie, jestem otwarty. Seks nie powinien być tematem tabu. - JW_

 

_19: 59_

_Kiedyś tak nie sądziłeś. Każda wzmianka o stosunkach seksualnych przy twoich dziewczynach doprowadzała cię do szału._

 

_20:23_

_Kiedyś byłeś ze mną. - John_

 

Sherlock nie odpisał. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo, zerknąłem na miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się kamera i szepnąłem:

— Dobranoc, mój Sherlocku.

Detektyw potrafił czytać z ruchu warg.

 


	3. Spotkania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jest. I są błędy. I noc. I kolokwium za kilka godzin.

 

21 lipca

Powrót

_Usunąłem bloga już jakiś czas temu, lecz ktoś bardzo nie chciał, aby taki stan się utrzymał, więc... jestem._

_Sherlock wrócił kilka tygodni temu. Kiedy myślałem, że jego śmierć spowodowała moje rozsypianie się, to Holmes udowodnił mi swoim powrotem, że było co jeszcze rozbijać._

_Przez ostatnie dwa lata zajmowałem miejsce Sherlocka w Scotland Yardzie. Możnaby rzec, że stałem się drugim na świecie detektywem-konsultantem. Wzywano mnie na miejsca zbrodni, brałem udział w pościgach policyjnych, niszczyłem siatki narkotykowe. Narażałem życie, wyłącznie po to, żeby nie zapomnieć o Epoce Sherlocka._

_Doskonale pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie, mój podziw jego cyniczną, a jednocześnie genialną postacią. Podarował mi wszystko, czego potrzebowałem w tamtej chwili: mieszkanie, pracę, oddech, wojnę, znajomości, życie. Stał się dla mnie cholernym cudem; moim przyjacielem. Nasza droga była ciężka, ale nigdy nie nazwałem Sherlocka zwykłym „współlokatorem”. Z początku kolega, a z czasem moja sympatia i przywiązanie do niego tylko rosły. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy. W jakiś dziwny sposób dopełnialiśmy się idealnie, i to było... dobre. On wysoki, ja niski. Ciemne włosy, jasne włosy. Geniusz i idiota. Maszyna i człowiek. Mózg i uczucia. Nieodpowiedzialność i rozwaga. Garnitury i swetry. Chamstwo i uprzejmość. I wiele, wiele, wiele innych. Dopasowałem się do Sherlocka perfekcyjnie, a w chwili, gdy skoczył z dachu szpitala... złamał mnie. Odebrał mi część siebie i mnie. Oczywiście Sherlock Holmes miał w tym JAKIŚ cel — wszystko dla większej idei. Dlaczego miałbym być zły, dlaczego nie miałbym mu wybaczyć? Przecież to tylko uczucia, a one się nie liczą._

_Zabrakło mi Sherlocka, więc próbowałem się nim stać. Nie mam zamiaru pisać tu swojej przemianie, o tym, jak wiele ćwiczyłem, żeby dojść do tego, co osiągnąłem. W tej chwili dostrzegam niezauważalne, pamiętam więcej oraz zdecydowanie szybciej myślę. Nic szczególnego, ale czuję się z tym lepiej: mam wrażenie, że właśnie teraz byłbym o wiele lepszym wsparciem dla mojego drogiego przyjaciela i towarzysza, Sherlocka Holmesa._

_Sherlock się ze mną nie spotkał, nie widziałem go chwili jego skoku. Prawdopodobnie nasz ścieżki już nigdy się nie skrzyżują. Układ Holmes-Watson został zawieszony lub zerwany nieodwracalnie._

_Dobranoc_

_John Watson_

 

_P.S. Moje umiejętności pisarskie jedynie się pogorszyły._

 

Zapisz. Tak. Zapisano jako kopia robocza.

 

Westchnąłem pod nosem i zabrałem się do pisania kolejnego, mniej żenującego, posta. Przetarłem kark dłonią, zamykając na niedługą chwilę oczy. Potrzebowałem kawy. Dużo kawy. Nie spałem od kilku dni: nie mogłem. Myślałem o Sherlocku, rozwiązywałem sprawy opisane w gazetach, czytałem, znowu myślałem o Sherlocku i znowu, i znowu... Pragnąłem go zobaczyć. Chciałem rozwiązać zagadkę z telefonu detektywa, z telefonu, który został mi odebrany. Łaknąłem szczerej rozmowy z Sherlockiem, marzyłem o dotknięciu Holmesa i przekonaniu się, czy naprawdę mężczyzna żyje. Potrzebowałem Sherlocka i przerażało mnie to, jak moja obsesja, zamiast maleć, powiększała się z każdym dniem.

Wciągnąłem głośnio powietrze, powstrzymałem się przed ziewnięciem i zabrałem się do ponownego pisania.

 

21 lipca

Powrót

_Usunąłem bloga już jakiś czas temu, lecz ktoś bardzo nie chciał, aby taki stan się utrzymał, więc... jestem._

_Prosiłbym zdesperowanych fanów Sherlocka o niepojawianie się pod moim mieszkaniem, ponieważ (już nie jedyny na świecie) detektyw-konsultant nie zamieszkuje w tej chwili Baker Street 221b. Tak, dobrze czytacie: układ Holmes-Watson został zawieszony lub zerwany nieodwracalnie. Nie widziałem się z naszym wspaniałym, o dziwo, żywym (nie)bohaterem od chwili jego skoku z dachu szpitala w Barts._

_Po Sherlocku zostawiłem sobie wyłącznie dokumenty, zestaw małego chemika, styl oraz Pałac Pamięci._

_Gdyby ktoś miał sprawę, której nie potrafi rozwiązać, niech skontaktuje się ze mną przez maila lub zjawi się na Baker Street._

_John H. Watson_

 

_P.S. Moje umiejętności pisarskie jedynie się pogorszyły._

 

15 komentarzy

 

_Sentymenty._

_Masz rację, piszesz o wiele gorzej. A już wtedy było tragicznie._

Sherlock Holmes 21 lipca

 

_Dlaczego komentujesz jego posty, skoro nie chcesz się z nim widzieć?_

Harry Watson 21 lipca

 

_Nie wydaje mi się, żebym musiał się tłumaczyć kobiecie, która wolała upijać się w trupa, zamiast zająć się bratem. Skrócona wersja twoich ostatnich dwóch lat._

Sherlock Holmes 21 lipca

 

_Komentarz został usunięty_

Harry Watson 21 lipca

 

_JAKIM PRAWEM PISZESZ TO NA FORUM PUBLICZNYM?! I co ty zrobiłeś dla niego?_

Harry Watson 21 lipca

 

_Ponieważ mogę._

Sherlock Holmes 21 lipca

 

_Panie Holmes, dlaczego nie chce się pan spotkać z Johnem? Tworzyliście idealny duet!_

Anonim 21 lipca

 

_Nie podoba mi się ten post. To wygląda, jakbyś bawił się w Sherlocka i udawał, że nie cierpisz. Dość żałosne. Po prostu z nim pogadaj._

Anonim 21 lipca

 

_Holmes, kiedyś się z tobą rozprawię!! Do anoima: czy ty insynuujesz, że John ma coś do Sherlocka? Sam jesteś żałosny, a jeśli ci się nie podoba, to nie czytaj._

Harry Watson 21 lipca

 

_Och, tak mi przykro John! Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie już wszystko dobrze. Wróć do pracy._

Sarah Sawyer 21 lipca

 

_Trzymaj się stary. Wyskoczymy może na piwo?_

Mike Stamford 21 lipca

 

_Jasne, czemu nie, Mike. Zadzwonię do ciebie._

John Watson 21 lipca

 

_Przepraszam, John._

Molly Hooper 21 lipca

 

_POTRZEBUJEMY WAS! Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa! Wierzę w Johna Watsona! Wierzę w JohnLocka!_

tenktoregonieznasz 21 lipca

 

 

Sherlock pisał codziennie, od wczesnego rana do późnego wieczora, a nawet i w nocy. Zazwyczaj opowiadał o sprawach, które rozwiązywał wraz z Gregiem, tradycyjnie narzekał na nudę oraz nieudolność przestępców, a także komentował każdy mój ruch na Baker Street i nie tylko (Sherlock najwidoczniej polubił wszystkie kamery Mycrofta). Telefon nie przestawał wibrować w kieszeni, więc zdarzało się, że wyłączałem go na kilka godzin. Po dwóch miesiącach nękania nałożyłem sam sobie ograniczenie: mogłem odpowiadać Holmesowi na najwięcej niż pięćdziesiąt wiadomości w ciągu dnia. Po kolejnych dwóch dobach dałem sobie spokój z bezsensownym postawieniem.

Tylko z początku wiadomości detektywa miały jakikolwiek sens. Z czasem SMS-y przybrały formę postów z Twittera. „Nudzi mi się”, „Pusta lodówka, znowu niczego nie zjem”, „Mycroft mnie irytuje”, „Gavin mnie irytuje”, „Anderson mnie prześladuje!”, „Herbata jest niedobra”, „Minąłem właśnie mężczyznę, który ma fetysz przebierania się za małą dziewczynkę”, „Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego kobieta siedząca naprzeciwko mnie ciągle mruga. Myślisz, że komunikuje się ze mną morsem?”. Z każdą kolejną wiadomością tęskniłem za Sherlockiem coraz bardziej.

 

_19:03_

_Nie jesteś zły? - SH_

 

_19:10_

_Jestem zły za wiele rzeczy. Sprecyzuj. - JW_

 

_19:12_

_Za mój komentarz. - SH_

 

_19:15_

_Masz na myśli Harry? Nie, nie jestem za to zły. Wielokrotnie prosiłem ją o to, żeby przestała pić, ale nie chciała, więc niech teraz znosi konsekwencje swojej decyzji. Zresztą... napisałeś samą prawdę. - JW_

 

_19:16_

_Kiedyś kazałbyś mi się zamknąć i usunąłbyś komentarz. - SH_

 

_19:17_

_Mówiłem ci, co było kiedyś, Sherlock. - JW_

 

_19:19_

_Gdzie spotkasz się z Mike'em? - SH_

 

_19:21_

_Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to była twoja sprawa. Zresztą, nie wiem, po co pytasz, skoro i tak sam się dowiesz. Nie nudzi ci się gapienie w kamery? - JW_

 

_19:45_

_Niedługo wyjeżdżam. - SH_

 

_19:47_

_Rozczarowujące. Wiem, że kłamiesz. Nie zapytam gdzie. Nie będę już dla ciebie udawać idioty. - JW_

 

_19:55_

_Udawałabyś, gdybym chciał. Wrócę. Dobranoc, John. - Sherlock_

 

 

Byłem spokojny. Przez chwilę. Ostatni SMS od detektywa był nazbyt niepokojący. Sherlock _musiał_ grać, Sherlock _nie mógł_ ponownie opuścić Londynu, Sherlock _kłamał,_ żeby mnie złamać, choć zrobił to już niejednokrotnie i sam zastawiałem się, jakim cudem dałem radę jeszcze oddychać.

Wizja Sherlocka wsiadającego do samolotu i odlatującego gdzieś, gdzie nie mógłbym go dosięgnąć, przerażała mnie. Sprawiała, że robiło mi się niedobrze, kręciło w głowie i dostawałem drgawek. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki oraz zęby, skuliłem się w fotelu Holmesa, wbijając paznokcie głęboko w skórę. Bolało i miało boleć. Bolało mnie całe ciało, serce, choć było jedynie narządem przepompowującym krew i _wnętrze._ Cierpiałem, ponieważ sama imaginacja Sherlocka nie w Londynie, wpychała mnie stan po-śmierci-Sherlocka.

 

_20:05_

_Mycroft, czy Sherlock gdzieś się wybiera? - JW_

 

Pięć minut. Nic. Dziesięć. Nic. Dwadzieścia. Kurwa mać!

 

_20:25_

_Odpowiedz mi albo rozwalę ci ten cały twój klub, rozumiesz? - JW_

 

Kolejne dziesięć minut. Zabiję go.

 

_20:36_

_Świetnie, sam tego chciałeś. - bardzo wkurwiony JW_

 

_20:39_

_John, uspokój się. Wrócę. - SH_

 

_20:41_

_Nienawidzę cię, Sherlock. Naprawdę cię. Nienawidzę. - JW_

 

_20:42_

_Doprowadziłeś mnie do stanu, w którym nigdy nie chciałem się znaleźć. Samobójca nigdy nie umiera sam. Zgadnij Sherlock, kto umarł wraz z tobą. JA. Ty może i żyjesz, ale JA zdechłem dwa lata temu i nie potrafię się pozbierać, a ty BAWISZ SIĘ MNĄ. Nienawidzę cię za to, co mi robisz. - JW_

Wiadomość nie została wysłana

Zapisane w kopiach roboczych

 

_20:43_

_Nienawidzę cię._

_Nienawidzę._

_Nie pisz więcej do mnie._

 

_W_ iadomość nie została wysłana

Zapisane w kopiach roboczych

 

_20:44_

_Nie histeryzuj, John. Twoje wyznanie jest nieracjonalne. - SH_

 

_20:45_

_Zobaczę jeszcze jedno „SH” a sam skoczę z Barts._

 

_20:45_

_Nie pozwoliłbym ci na to. - Sherlock_

 

_20: 46_

_Nigdy. - Sherlock_

 

_20:48_

_Pozwoliłeś, żebym przeżył żałobę._

 

_20:50_

_To co innego, John. Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć, że żyję. - Sherlock_

 

_20:51_

_Nie, to nie to samo, Sherlock. Miałeś w tym jakiś cel, rozumiem. To nie była moja sprawa, a twoją sprawą był Moriarty. To zawsze był on. Rozumiem to. Sprawa Sherlocka. Jim Moriarty. Nie było w tym miejsca dla mnie. Rozumiem._

 

Trafna konkluzja zbyt późno mnie dopadła. James Moriarty i Sherlock Holmes. To była ich Wielka Gra — od zawsze. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy Sherlock kilkanaście lat temu rozwiązał sprawę Moriarty'ego, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę drugiego geniusza. _Świat jest zbyt leniwy na przypadki_. Dwójka jedynych konsultantów, rozumiejących się na swój dziwny, niezrozumiały dla normalnych (dla mnie) ludzi sposób. Dopełniali się; dostarczali sobie rozrywki, której nikt inny nie mógł oraz nie potrafił im zapewnić. Oboje wykonywali zadania, do których zostali powołani: James kreatywnie mordował, a Sherlock rozwiązywał jego zagadki, przez co te stawały się _pełne_. Idealne dopasowanie.

_Od początku czułem, że to coś szczególnego._

Moriarty to wiedział; zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest dla Sherlocka kimś _wyjątkowym._ Holmes mógł go nienawidzić, gardzić nim, a nawet bać się Jamesa, lecz nadal pozostawał tym nienudnym przestępcą, za którym detektyw mógłby nawet tęsknic, gdyby pozwolił sobie na tak destrukcyjne uczucia. Zdawałoby się, że psychopaci nie potrzebują nikogo, że samotność im sprzyja, lecz James prosił się całym sobą, o uwagę i uznanie Sherlocka, które bez wątpienia otrzymał. Taksówkarz — _dowiedz się o mnie, Sherlocku_. Różowy telefon — _podpowiedź_. Rozmowy przez zakładników — _flirtowanie_. Pięć niebanalnych spraw — _och tak, dedukuj dla mnie, Sherlocku_. Basen i moje porwanie — _zabawimy się, zwątp w Johna, chociaż na chwilę._ Rozmowy, rozmowy, więc rozmawiania — _nie ma tu miejsca dla twojego bloggera, przecież wiesz. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni: ty i ja, Sherry._

— _Mogę odebrać?_

— _Jasne, korzystaj z życia._

— _Halo. Pewnie, że ja. Czego?_

_Bezgłośne „przepraszam”._

_Bezgłośne „nie ma sprawy”._

— _Powtórz. Jeśli kłamiesz, dorwę cię i obedrę ze skóry. Zaczekaj. Niestety, kiepski dzień na śmierć._

— _Dostałeś lepszą propozycję?_

Brakowało tu mnie, Johan Watsona. Szarego człowieka, byłego żołnierza, mdlącego się o możliwość obronienia Sherlocka, jeśli nastałaby taka konieczność. John Watson — siedzący na ziemi, obserwujący mężczyzn o zbyt wysokim IQ, żeby zrozumieć ich szalony dialog. Żałosny obrazek, ale jakże prawdziwy. Cóż się dziwić, że Sherlock Holmes potrzebował geniuszu Jima bardziej ode mnie, skoro nie potrafiłem zaspokoić sherlockowych potrzeb.

Moriarty obrócił się na procesie, spojrzał mi w oczy zadowolony, _usatysfakcjonowany_ i krzyczał bezgłośnie w moją stronę: „Wygrałem, jest mój”. Wcześniej nie byłem w stanie odczytać ukrytej wiadomości.

Chciałbym się mylić.

Przekląłem pod nosem, rzucając telefonem o ścianę. Komórka rozpadła się na dwie części. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że aparat po tym akcie wściekłości nadal poprawnie działał, jednakże w tamtej chwili dziękowałem za ciszę, która ogarnęła salon na Baker Street.

Przeklęty Sherlock Holmes.

Oczywiście zdawałem sobie sprawę ze swojego infantylnego oraz pozbawionego sensu zachowania, lecz miałem do tego prawo. Miałem prawo wściekać się na Sherlocka za brak jego zaufania, za jego nieobecność, za gry, których szczerze nienawidziłem. Tęskniłem za nim... Tak cholernie brakowało mi Sherlocka, a ten pieprzony... cudowny, genialny mężczyzna nie potrafił mi siebie dać. Ciągle widziałem go przed oczami z tym sherlockowym uśmiechem, inteligentnym spojrzeniem, płaczem, garniturem i szalikiem. Mówił do mnie, a od czasu do czasu dotykał niewinnie, _pocieszająco_. Robiłem mu herbatę, śmiejąc się cicho z jego narzekania, po czym zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Sherlocka ze mną nie było.

Obsesja.

Wyjąłem szuflady strzykawkę oraz dwie niewielkie szklane buteleczki. Ustawiłem je na biurku, zaraz siadając przy nim. Oparłem łokcie o drewno, zasłaniając twarz: starałem się uspokoić oddech.

Potrzebowałem Veronalu, mojego starego dobrego (nie)przyjaciela. Mógłbym kłócić się, że wcale nie stałem się ćpunem, że substancja, którą zażywałem regularnie, nie oddziaływała na mnie w podobny sposób, jak robiłyby to narkotyki, lecz wyszedłbym jedynie na głupca. Oszukiwałbym sam siebie, gdym nie przyznał, że barbiturany uzależniały silnie psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Więc pewnego dnia stanąłem przed lustrem, przyznałem się do swojej słabości, a odbicie Johna Watsona przyjęło wiadomość zaskakująco dobrze.

Nigdy nie spróbowałem heroiny i wcale nie chciałem tego zmieniać, Veronal jednak wywoływał efekty podobny do „haju”, dzięki czemu potrafiłem w końcu zrozumieć Sherlocka. Moment, kiedy ciało odprężało się, gdy umysł dopadała senność, napięcie wyparowywało, oddech zwalniał i następowała niezborność ruchowa, _ad extremum_ czułem się dobrze.

Wypuściłem powietrze przez usta, ignorując dreszcz podniecenia. Spokój, _prawdziwa_ cisza, brak wszystkiego, wyłącznie kojąca _woda_ — na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wszystko było gotowe: przyłożyłem igłę do zgięcia łokcia, nacisnąłem delikatnie na skórę...

Dźwięk przychodzącego maila.

Westchnąłem rozdrażniony z zamiarem zlekceważenia wiadomości. Nawet nie zerkając na laptopa, wbiłem stal zaledwie milimetr pod skórę, gdy pojawił się kolejny mail. Wściekły przybliżyłem do siebie komputer, odkładając na bok _zbawienie._

 

**21:01**

**Od: SherlockHolmes@gmail.com**

**Do: JohnHWatson@gmail.com**

**temat: idiota**

 

Przestań.

Sherlock.

 

**21:05**

**Od: SherlockHolmes@gmail.com**

**Do: JohnHWatson@gmail.com**

**temat: idiota**

 

Odłóż to, John. Jesteś lekarzem, nie możesz.

Sherlock.

 

Zaśmiałem się histerycznie, przecierając oczy. Co robić, co robić... Posłuchać Sherlocka i dalej tkwić w niewyobrażalnym cierpieniu, czy pozwolić sobie na chwilę zapomnienia? Och, odpowiedź była zbyt prosta... Wybacz, Sherlock.

 

**21:11**

**Od: JohnHWatson@gmail.com**

**Do: SherlockHolmes@gmail.com**

**temat: nauka**

 

Wybacz.

J.

 

**21:14**

**Od:SherlockHolmes@gmail.com**

**Do:JohnHWatson@gmail.com**

**temat: proszę**

 

Proszę... John, błagam cię. Sherlock Holmes cię błaga.

Sherlock

 

**21:20**

**Od: JohnHWatson@gmail.com**

**Do: SherlockHolmes@gmail.com**

**temat: proś ile wlezie**

 

Zadzwoń do mnie.

John

 

Pięć minut. Dziesięć. Dwadzieścia. Wiedziałem.

Chwytam ponownie za strzykawkę i wbijam precyzyjnie igłę w żyłę. Nareszcie!

 

Koniec nastąpił. Upadam. Spadam. Wpadam do wody.

Ochoczo opadam na dno: tam jest najprzyjemniej. Złocisty piach mnie powitał.

Chowam się w swojej bezpiecznej skorupie na dnie oceanu.

Hałas mnie nie sięga, żaden dźwięk nie dochodzi do mojej osobistej depresji.

Aksamitna chłodna woda obmywa mą twarz. Oczyszcza mnie z łez i krwi.

Myślenie ustępuje, oddech zwalnia, powieki zamykają się. Prawie jak śmierć.

Suchość gardła znika, gdy woda dostaje się do moich płuc. Nie duszę się.

Huragan z mej duszy znika, tornado z Pałacu Pamięci nie niszczy już jego ścian.

Epicentrum mojego problemu pozostaje i dalej mnie rujnuje. Jest nim Sherlock.

Rozpadam się, w chwili, gdy czuję usta słabego punktu na swojej skroni.

Lubię to.

Otwieram oczy i widzę cień przyjaciela. Towarzysza. Partnera. Mojego SH.

Chwytam rękaw jego płaszcza, ściągając go niżej: chcę go widzieć.

Krzyczę, lecz nic nie słyszę. Krzyczy moje wnętrze...

A Sherlock tego nie słyszy... Jestem tym zszokowany.

 

O Boże, był tu, Sherlock był... To musiał być on: _czułem_ go. Zapach i dotyk, obecność, słyszałem kroki. Sprawdzał mi puls, dotykał skroni, badał źrenice. Szperał po szufladach, odnalazł wszystkie buteleczki z Veronalem i je zabrał. Był tu... Chryste... mój Sherlock żyje.

Nie mogłem wstać, odezwać się... nie widziałem go dokładnie. Był cieniem; czarną zjawą, poruszającą się zwinnie po Baker Street. Odnalazł mnie, przyszedł do mnie, pomógł mi...

— Sherlock... — mruknąłem, ponownie zamykając oczy.

Raz.

Dwa.

— Trzy. Miło cię widzieć, John. Dawno mnie nie odwiedzałeś.

— Potrzebuję cię — jęknąłem z desperacją. — Potrzebuję cię.

— Wiem — odrzekł ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Ja to wiem.

— Chcę, żeby prawdziwy Sherlock to wiedział, chcę mu to powiedzieć. Chciałbym to zrobić...

— Zrób to — polecił Sherlock z Pałacu Pamięci. — Chcę tego, ty chcesz tego, każdy tego chce.

— Wiem. Tak jakby musimy być sobie przeznaczeni, co nie? Nawet z tą moją obsesją. Chyba zawsze byłemw ciebie zbyt zapatrzony.

— Niepoprawny romantyk z ciebie.

Wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę sztucznego Sherlocka, który instynktownie nachylił głowę ku moim palcom. _Cudowny._ Chcę go.

— Bądź prawdziwy.

— Jestem — szepnął i pocałował wnętrze mej dłoni. — Jestem i żyję.

— Żyjesz... — powtórzyłem szeptem.

— ...i przyszedłem do ciebie — dokończył z cichym westchnieniem.

— W końcu. Tyle czekałem, żeby się przekonać, że to nie przez moją niezdrową obsesję, ale jesteś...

— Jestem.

— Całe szczęście.

Był ranek, kiedy się ocknąłem. Lekki ból głowy (do przeżycia), ociężałe ciało (znośne), pusty, a jednocześnie pełen umysł (męczące). Podniosłem się z łóżka, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie powinienem się w nim znajdować. Przyjąłem substancję przy biurku i tak powinienem się obudzić, ale jakimś cudem... Ach, Sherlock. Rozejrzałem się szybko, szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek. Nic. Nic prócz złożonego na nowo telefonu, leżącego spokojnie na półce nocnej. Chwyciłem za urządzenie.

1 nieodebrana wiadomość.

Cudownie.

 

_07:02_

_Jestem tobą rozczarowany. Następnego razu nie będzie. - Sherlock_

 

_07:34_

_Skąd wiesz? Nie podpisujesz się już „SH”._

 

_07:35_

_Dopilnuję tego. Zadbam o twoje zdrowie. - Sherlock_

 

_07:36_

_Poprzednia część wiadomości miałam dwie części. Zostaniesz moim lekarzem? Bez wykształcenia medycznego?_

 

_07:37_

_Szybko się uczę. - S._

 

_07:38_

_Ile ci zajmie praktycznie 10 lat?_

 

_07:39_

_Trzy, góra cztery miesiące. - S._

 

_07:40_

_Jesteś niesamowity._

 

Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać... Sherlock był niesamowity. Genialny. Wspaniały. Fantastyczny. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Chwalenie detektywa za jego genialny umysł sprawiało mi nadzwyczajną przyjemność.

Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi od Sherlocka. Zadziwiająco spokojny wystukałem wiadomość do Mike'a.

 

_07:48_

_Wybacz stary, że tak wcześnie. Czy nie chciałbyś spotkać się dzisiaj?_

_John_

 

Wyszedłem do kuchni, po drodze chwytając niebieski szlafrok. Wstawiłem na herbatę wodę i usiadłem przy stole, składając ręce pod brodą.

Wiedziałem, czego _dotykał_ Sherlock. Oczywiście, że zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. Jeszcze dwa lata temu nie widziałbym rażących śladów obecności detektywa, ale w tamtej chwili... Prawie niezauważalnie podwinięty dywan, przestawiony przynajmniej o pięć centymetrów fotel, nieobecność trzech teczek ze sterty dokumentów oraz nikły zapach drogiego szamponu oraz perfum. O Boże, on naprawdę tu był i _dotykał_ też mnie.

Rozpłakanie się w takim momencie nie wydawało się dziwne, choć zdecydowanie zbyt żałosne, więc powstrzymałem się przed łkaniem i tylko jęknąłem cicho, zaraz się cicho śmiejąc.

 

_08:13_

_Masz zaskakująco dobry humor. - S._

 

_08:15_

_Proszę, zrób coś ze sobą i oderwij się od zabawek Mycrofta. Chyba że chcesz ważyć tyle, co on, w takim razie nie mam nic do gadania._

 

_08:17_

_John, to dość obraźliwa uwaga, nie uważasz? - S._

 

_08:18_

_Nie._

 

Zalałem herbatę i wpatrując się w ekran telefonu, skierowałem się do salonu. Zasiadłem w fotelu Sherlocka, gdy dostałem kolejną wiadomość.

 

_08:24_

_Jasne, nie ma sprawy, John. Powiedz mi tylko o której i gdzie._

_Mike_

 

_08:26_

_Co powiesz na szóstą wieczorem? Może w barze niedaleko Barts? Tam, gdzie zazwyczaj chodziliśmy._

_John_

 

_08:27_

_Mnie pasuje, więc do zobaczenia._

_Mike_

 

_08:27_

_Z kim rozmawiasz? - Sherlock_

 

_08:29_

_Z dziewczyną. Umawiam się na randkę. - JW_

 

_08:31_

_Dowiem się za nie więcej niż trzy minuty od Mycrofta. - Sherlock_

 

_08:33_

_Czy twój brat nie jest Rządem Brytyjskim? Interesuj go, z kim rozmawia były żołnierz? - JW_

 

_08:35_

_Jego nie, mnie tak. - Sherlock_

 

_08:36_

_Dlaczego? - JW_

 

_08:37_

_Im więcej danych, tym lepiej. - S._

 

_08:39_

_Zdecyduj się na jeden podpis. - JW_

 

_08:41_

_Przypominam, że odebrałeś mi mój, John. - Sherlock_

 

_08:43_

_Widzisz, jak się śmieję? Rozbawiasz mnie._

 

_08:44_

_Czuję, jak moje IQ spada podczas rozmów z tobą. - Sherlock_

 

_08:47_

_Ze wzajemnością. Nie masz żadnej sprawy, którą musisz się zająć?_

 

_08:49_

_Wszystkie już rozwiązałem. A ty? Nie masz żadnych?- Sherlock_

 

_08:50_

_Wiem, jak teraz patrzysz. Nie drwij ze mnie. Nie sprawdzałem jeszcze skrzynki, ale założę się, że trochę tego jest. W ogóle, dlaczego musisz się podpisywać? Wiem, że to ty piszesz._

 

_08:51_

_Nie drwię, jestem zafascynowany. Mam nadzieję, że właśnie tak będzie: chcę, żebyś dedukował. Ciągle._

_Przyzwyczajenie._

 

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, czytając trzeci raz wiadomość. Tylko Sherlock mógł napisać coś tak zaskakująco intymnego, w jakże niemożliwie niewinny sposób i nawet o tym nie wiedzieć. Odchrząknąłem, po czym odłożyłem telefon na bok, nie odpisując detektywowi. Boże, nie powinienem tak reagować, prawda? Nie powinienem. Jestem po czterdziestce, spałem ze zbyt dużą ilością kobiet, a ostatnimi czasy nawet filmy pornograficzne na mnie nie działały, więc jakim cudem głupia wiadomość, która nie oznaczała tego, co _powinna,_ poruszyła „transportem”. Żenujące. Doprawdy, żenujące.

Uniosłem lekko podbródek, zerkając w stronę jednej z kamer. Po chwili przyszła kolejna wiadomość.

 

_09:01_

_Dlaczego kiedyś napisałeś, że jestem twój?- Sher_

 

_09:03_

_Sher? Naprawdę?_

_A nie jesteś? Jedyny Sherlock Holmes, który jest moim przyjacielem. Nawet jeśli jest takim nieczułym skurwielem._ — _JW_

 

_09:05_

_Szukam alternatywy._

_Jestem. - Shezza_

 

_09:06_

_Lekko przeginasz, wiesz? Sherlock. Zostańmy przy Sherlocku._

_Dobrze. Idealnie._

 

_09:08_

_William Sherlock Scott Holmes, moje pełne nazwisko. - WSSH_

 

_09:10_

_Podoba mi się._

_Och, przestań już._

 

_09:11_

_Tęsknię. - Sherlock_

 

Przestałem oddychać, wpatrując się w ostatnią wiadomość detektywa. _Tęsknię._ Dlaczego mi to robisz, Sherlock? Musisz mnie naprawdę nienawidzić.

 

_09:13_

_Mam na myśli Baker Street. Mój fotel i resztę. - Sherlock_

 

Ach, no tak. Przecież. Ponownie: żenujące. Sherlock zauważył, widział moją... ckliwość? Sentymentalizm? Zauważył (oczywiście, że zauważył) to nieokreślone uczucie, które pojawiło się na mojej twarzy, zbyt czuły uśmiech, urwany oddech. Poprawił się, wyjaśnił, nie dawał złudnej nadziei. Tak bardzo nieświadomie okrutny. Dobrze, nie liczyłem na nic, tylko pragnąłem, żeby wrócił, a ja znowu odgrywałbym dla niego idiotę, tym razem już do końca. Na zawsze.

 

_09:15_

_Wróć do domu, Sherlock._

 

_09:16_

_Twoje IQ jest naprawdę niebezpiecznie niskie, skoro nie rozumiesz dwóch prostych słów. Nie mogę. - SH_

 

_09:17_

_Wróciło „SH”?_

 

_09:19_

_To mój podpis._

 

Dalsza rozmowa na tamten moment nie miała sensu. Odłożyłem ponownie telefon na bok, tym razem sięgając po laptopa. Przejrzałem skrzynkę mailową i na szczęście otrzymałem wiele wiadomości; wiele spraw, może i zbyt banalnych i nudnych, lecz na pewno mogły zaspokoić moją potrzebę. Potrzebę, którą był oczywiście Sherlock Holmes.

Detektyw wrócił, a z tym i jego wspaniały mózg oraz rzesza rozwiązanych spraw kryminalnych. Z czasem pozwoliłem sobie na czytanie o Sherlocku w gazetach, czy to w internecie, zachwycając się na nowo geniuszem mężczyzny. Był niesamowity. Ale nadal brakowało mi dedukcji Holmesa, jego frustracji, kiedy musiał tłumaczyć wszystko powolniejszym umysłom. Każda myśl ciągnęła za sobą kolejną, wskazówki układały się w logiczną całość, a konsultant potrafił to wszystko _zauważyć_ oraz połączyć fakty wyłącznie po jednym spojrzeniu. To było przepiękne.

W chwili, gdy sam rozwiązywałem sprawy, mogłem dyskutować z Sherlockiem z Pałacu Pamięci, który niedoskonale zastępował pierwowzór nie do podrobienia. Rozmowa z samym sobą była szalona, aczkolwiek zaskakująco pomocna i kojąca.

Rozciągnąłem się po odpisaniu na jedenastego maila, kręcąc jednocześnie głową: jak ludzie mogli być tak durni. Nigdy nie uważałem się za szczególnego bystrzaka, jednak niektórzy zaskakiwali mnie swą ignorancją.

Wiadomość.

 

_10:07_

_Wyglądasz zaskakująco dobrze, kiedy myślisz. Nad wyraz rzadki obrazek. - SH_

 

_10:09_

_Prawda. W końcu nie widziałeś mnie dwa lata. Napatrz się, ile możesz. - JW_

 

_11:11_

_Nie mogłem się z tobą skontaktować. Teraz nie mogę się z tobą spotkać. Ani porozmawiać. Pierwsza dwa działania posiadają tę samą przyczynę, drugie i trzecie inną. Drugie łączy dwa motywy mojego (naprawdę uzasadnionego) zachowania. Uwierz mi. - SH_

 

_11:13_

_Ależ ja ci wierzę, po prostu jestem wkurwiony. - JW_

 

_11:15_

_Nie będę cię przepraszać za drugie. Za pierwsze powinienem wyłącznie w połowie. Za trzecie koniecznie powinienem przeprosić. - SH_

 

_11:16_

_Dlaczego mi to mówisz, skoro i tak nie wiem, o co chodzi i się nie dowiem? - JW_

 

_11:17_

_Mam nadzieję, że się domyślisz. - Sherlock_

 

* * *

 

— Cześć, John! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, chłopie, co nie?

Mike uścisnął dłoń trochę silniej, niż przystoi, a po chwili wahania objął mnie. Zbędny kontakt fizyczny wywołał nieprzyjemny dreszcz na ciele, lecz Stamford tego nie zauważył. Odsunął się o dwa kroki i zaprowadził mnie do stolika.

Usiedliśmy, zamówiłem swoje piwo i zwróciłem się do Mike'a:

— Dawno tu nie byliśmy — odezwałem się z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Może to spotkanie nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

— Och, tak! Dobre czasy, te imprezy, dziewczyny i zero problemów... — mówił zadowolony, raczej nie zauważając mojego spięcia. To dobrze.

— Tak, wtedy było... dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. Ja przed wojną, ty przed nauką głupich szczyli.

— Tak, masz rację. Ale pomyśl: sam kiedyś byłem głupim szczylem.

Mike się śmieje, po czym wypija łyk piwa ze swojego kufla. Robię to samo. Upicie się jest dobrą alternatywą nie-narkotyku.

— Co u ciebie słychać? — pytam.

— Nic ciekawego. Żyję się. Barts, smarkacze, spotykanie się ze znajomymi, pomoc w szpitalu, od czasu do czasu jakaś randka. Chyba do końca życia zostanę kawalerem. — Stwierdzony fakt przez Stamforda był raczej przykry, ale mężczyzna ponownie się śmieje.

— Ty też? — mówię z lekką kpiną. Ciekawe, że słowo „Barts” nie działa już na mnie niczym kubeł z zimną wodą. — Wznieśmy za to toast. — Unoszę rękę ku górze, lecz Mike mnie powstrzymuje.

— Nie wydaje mi się. Przecież ty masz Sherlocka.

Nie. Nie. Nie. Kurwa, nie. Dlaczego Sherlock zawsze musi być obecny... we wszystkim. Śniadaniach, w śnie, w sypialni, na ulicach, w taksówkach, rozmowach, lekach, muzyce. Przesiąknął całe moje życie; pojawiał się w każdym oddechu, ruchu, a nawet pierdolonej myśli. Sam do tego dopuściłem, a ludzie wokół mnie przystali na to. John-i-Sherlock. Jak konstelacja albo chimera, Bóg wie co. Chciałem tego: chciałem, żeby patrzyli na mnie, i widzieli też Sherlocka Holmesa, ale kiedy _nie żył._ Ale Sherlock zmartwychwstał i miał się wyjątkowo dobrze bez Johna Watsona, beze mnie. Cała Anglia wiedziała, że detektyw nie wrócił na Baker Street, dlaczego więc wspomina się o nim w moim towarzystwie, towarzystwie piwa? To nie sprawiedliwe.

Chryste, byłem takim hipokrytą.

— Nie mam go — prycham, zaraz prawie krztusząc się alkoholem. — Nie mam — powtarzam — on do mnie nie wrócił.

— Wrócił, wrócił. Coś ci powiem John. Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć. Słuchasz mnie? — Kiwnąłem głową. — Świetnie. No więc, za każdym razie, kiedy widziałem was razem w telewizji, albo w Barts właśnie, to wyglądaliście na szczęśliwych. Stawaliście blisko siebie, śmialiście się, biegaliście po Londynie jak dzieci. To było coś. I w końcu uświadomiłem sobie, że mogę patrzeć na starego Johna Watsona, ponieważ zapoznałem go z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Wtedy na ławce, mogłem się nie odzywać. Wiesz, Sherlock nie ma dużo znajomych, wiesz to, oczywiści wiesz. Wiedziałem, jaki będzie, a ty mogłeś się nieźle wkurzyć. Wróciłeś z wojska, byłeś wrakiem, wybacz, a on nie był delikatny. A ty z nim zamieszkałeś. To jest coś, John. — Spojrzał mi w oczy, całkiem szczerze wzruszony. Niecodzienny widok. Słuchałem dalej. — Sherlock kiedyś do mnie przyszedł, potrzebował jakichś próbek, już nie pamiętam. Grzebałem w laboratorium, kiedy nagle powiedział: „Mike, dziękuję. Za Johna”. Tyle. Wziął co jego i poszedł. On wrócił do ciebie.

Milczałem. Milczałem, ponieważ nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Szczypało mnie pod powiekami, słowa nie chciały opuścić gardła, a ręce trzęsły się jak po silnych lekach. Przyłożyłem dłoń do twarzy, nie do końca wiedząc, co miałem zamiar zrobić. Potrafiłem tylko patrzeć w błyszczące szczerością i dobrocią oczy Mike'a „kupidyna” Stamforda. Chciałem się rozpłakać, objąć przyjaciela i podziękować. Pragnąłem wykrzykiwać podziękowania, bo dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że gdyby wtedy mnie nie zauważył, przegapiłbym najlepsze, co mi się przytrafiło w życiu. Straciłbym Sherlocka. I chociaż to Mike pilnował drzwi do pokoju Holmesa w Pałacu Pamięci, chociaż jego podświadomość wiedziała to wszystko od zawsze, to on sam od tej chwili.

Sherlock, który podziękował pierwszy.

— Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej. Nie byłem pewny, jak zareagujesz podczas żałoby, a ona trwała wyjątkowo długo, obaj to wiemy. — Uśmiechnął się smutno, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu.

— Mike, dziękuję. Naprawdę. Za dzisiaj, za te słowa i za wszystko. Dosłownie: za wszystko. Przepraszam, czy mógłbym...

— Idź. Powodzenia, John.

— Dzięki, Mike. Do usłyszenia.

Nie wróciłem do domu, wystarczyło przejść dwie ulice i znalazłem się pod Bart.

_Żegnaj, John._

_Sherlock!_

_Nie mogę zejść z dachu..._

_Ludzie zostawiają listy..._

_Nie ruszaj się!_

Boli, cholernie boli. Pali, wypala się, zalewa, topi się, tnie, przecina, uderza, zabija. Sherlock.

Sherlock.

Wyciągnąłem nieświadomie dłoń, ponieważ widziałem cień Sherlocka na dachu. Widziałem, jak odrzucił telefon, widziałem, jak rozkładał ręce niczym anioł skrzydła, widziałem, jak skoczył i spadał... Spadał, spadał, spadał. I uderza. Krwawi. Umiera. Nie umiera, ale umarł. Nie udało mi się go uratować. Nazwałem go maszyną. _Przepraszam._

Jest późno, dzięki czemu niezauważony dostaję się na dach szpitala. Idę powoli, oglądając każdy skrawek podłoża. Ciemna plama — może krew Moriarty'ego. _Dobrze ci tak sukinsynie, żałuję tylko, że to nie ja strzeliłem._ Poruszałem się do przodu, nie widzę żadnego śladu po Sherlocku. _Minęły ponad dwa lata._ Liczyłem na cokolwiek, dlaczego tak późno odważyłem się na taki krok?

_Dziękuję za Johna._

Zbliżam się do krawędzi. Granica, która pozbawiła mnie zmysłów, ukochanego oraz życia. Czułem, że zaczynam histeryzować. Znowu. Absurdalne. Który z nas — Sherlock czy ja — się tak kiedykolwiek zachowywał? Chryste, żaden, więc dlaczego zachowywałem się w tak nieracjonalny sposób?

Wiadomość.

 

_18:59_

_John, złaź stamtąd co cholery. Złaź, rozumiesz?_

 

Odpisuję z szerokim uśmiechem.

 

_19:00_

_Nie podpisałeś się._

 

_19:01_

_Doceniam twoją spostrzegawczość. A teraz odsuń się od krawędzi. Proszę._

 

_19:03_

_Nie chcę._

 

_19:04_

_\--Połączenie wychodzące--_

 

_Dzwoni Sherlock. Odrzuć. Odbierz. Drżące palce. Odbierz._

 

— Sherlock...?

— John. Zejdź.

— Sherlock.

_O Boże, o Boże, to jego głos, Piękny, cudowny, idealny, niski, wspaniały głos._

— Sherlock, zadzwoniłeś.

— Ponownie oddaje pokłony twojej umiejętności dedukcji. Odsuń się od...

— Gdzie jesteś?

— Zrób to.

— ...

— John...

— ...

— Nie odrzucaj telefonu, nawet się nie waż. Nie rób tego. Nie mścij się na mnie. Nie mścij się.

— Gdzie jesteś?

— Spójrz w dół.

_Stoi tam. Piękny jak zawsze. Naprawdę ma krótsze włosy, odrobinie jaśniejsze. Nawet stąd dostrzegam jego zmęczenie. Ma problemy z nogą... Albo miał. Tak niewiele widzę._

— Odsuniesz się teraz?

— Czy jeśli zejdę, będziesz tam nadal stał?

— Nie.

— Chciałbym cię dotknąć.

— ...

— Chciałbym zrobić wiele rzeczy.

— Co dokładnie?

— Nie powiem tego przez telefon.

— Nie jesteśmy dziećmi, John.

— Nie, ale tak jakbyśmy byli.

— ...odejdź...

— Ty z Pałacu Pamięci poradził mi w jednej sprawie.

— Masz naprawdę Pałac Pamięci?

— Nie jestem aż tak głupi, co? Mam. Ma wiele pokoi, na pewno nie tak dużo, jak twój. I jesteś tam. Rozmawiałem z tobą. Teraz wiem jakie to pomocne. W każdym razie polecił mi, żebym powiedział...

— Jak dokładnie mnie odwzorowałeś?

— Prawie identyczny, ale brakowało istotnych szczegółów. Kolor oczu. To było najważniejsze, a sam nie wiedziałem...

— Jak szybko zbudowałeś pierwszy pokój?

— Po miesiącu byłem już całkiem dobry. Widzę trochę więcej.

— Jak wiele?

— Nie wiem. Dobrze mi idzie odszyfrowanie pani Hudson, Grega czy jak jeszcze pracowałem ludzi z przychodni. Mycroft dalej jest chodzącą zagadką.

— Kim jest Greg?

— Lestrade, idioto.

Śmieję się cicho. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Sherlock musiał się uśmiechnąć, musiał.

— Wróć do domu.

— Chcę z tobą.

— Nie możesz.

— Chcę ci coś powiedzieć.

— Słucham.

— Potrzebuję cię, Williamie Sherlocku Scotcie Holmesie. Jestem pewien, że cię...

Zachwiałem się. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Prawie pusty żołądek, nieprzespane ostatnie noce, alkohol — oto konsekwencje. Niewiele brakowało, a spadłbym.

— John! Złaź stamtąd do cholery! Złaź. Czekam tu na ciebie. Zejdź, proszę cię. Zejdź.

— Kłamiesz, Sherlock. Ale dobrze, zejdę. Do zobaczenia w domu.

 

* * *

 

Nie rozmawiałem z Sherlockiem przez kolejnych kilka dni. Pisał wiele SMS-ów, maili, lecz wszystko usuwałem bez wcześniejszego przeczytania. Nie zadzwonił, tylko obserwował. Pozwalałem mu na to. Nie paliłem, piłem dużo kawy, szukałem Veronalu (wszystko zabrał), strzelałem w tablicę, nie jadłem. Odpisywałem klientom, czytałem i znowu odpisywałem. Jedna kobieta próbowała ze mną flirtować.

 

**Od Mary Morstan:**

Doktorze Watson,

moja sprawa jest zbyt skomplikowana, abym mogła opisać ją w wiadomości. Czy mogłam odwiedzić pana na Baker Street? Pańskie umiejętności w mojej sprawie byłyby doprawdy niedocenione.

 

Mary Morstan

 

**Od John Watson:**

Niestety nie przyjmuję ostatnio gości. Proszę zgłosić się do innego detektywa.

 

**Od Mary Morstan:**

Uważam, że tylko pan byłby zdolny mi pomóc. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałam tak genialnego umysłu.

 

**Od John Watson:**

Pomyliła mnie pani z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Nie jestem nim.

 

**Od Mary Morstan:**

Dokładnie wiem, z kim rozmawiam, doktorze Watson i nadal stoję przy swoim. Jest pan niedocenionym geniuszem.

 

Prychnąłem, nawet nie myśląc o odpisywaniu. Żałosne pochlebstwa, nawet w połowie nie były prawdziwe. Przeglądałem dalej skrzynkę, gdy dostałem kolejną wiadomość.

 

**Od: IOU**

_Miss me?_

 


	4. Odejścia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SĄ BŁĘDY, ZAPEWNE DUŻO BŁĘDÓW, ZA KTÓRE PRZEPRASZAM. Jest 3:04 w nocy, gdy pisze ten wstęp do rozdziału. Nie wiem czego się spodziewacie. Ech, sami oceńcie. Jestem zmęczona. Bardzo zmęczona.

— Wiesz, Sherlock, mógłbyś mi czasem pomóc. W kuchni na przykład, przy gotowaniu. Albo chociaż pozmywałbyś po sobie naczynia. Wsunął krzesło? Chyba nie wymagam wiele, co nie?

Sherlock stanął bardzo blisko mnie. Jego nieprzyzwoicie jasne tęczówki jarzyły się w promieniach słońca, lecz to nie z ich powodu w oczach Holmesa pojawiły się _te_ iskry. Ten niepowtarzalny blask pochodził z wnętrza detektywa: z jego Pałacu Pamięci, duszy, serca. Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. Och Boże, to ciepło...

— John...

— Nie wykręcisz się dzisiaj. — Zaśmiałem się. Jak wspaniale było mieć go znowu przy sobie.

— ...muszę skoczyć.

Ciepło nie jest trwałe.

Przyszła zima; okrutna, chłodna zima, która mroziła wnętrza, przemieniała łzy w szkoło, zamrażała kości, po czym łamała je z przyjemnością. Biel, szarość, niebieski.

— Co ty gadasz, Sherlock? Przestań. — Wiedziałem, o czym mówił. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, co chciał zrobić. Zgrywanie idioty. Lubiłem dla niego udawać idiotę. Byłem jego idiotą.

— Muszę, naprawdę muszę.

Cofnął się zaledwie o krok, a już nie mogłem go dosięgnąć. Więcej bieli. I szarości.

Nie zdążę dobiegnąć.

— Sherlock, wróć. Proszę cię. — Boże, pozwól mu zawrócić, bo nie wie, co czyni.

— John... zostań tam, gdzie jesteś.

— Zamknij się...

Szarość. Szarość. Szarość.

— Patrz na mnie.

Wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. Nie udało, nie uda mi się jej dosięgnąć. Nie wbiegłem, nie wbiegnę na dach, ponieważ Sherlock zabronił mi. Zabrania. I zabroni. Ja także uniosłem swoją dłoń: pragnąłem go złapać. Chciałem trzymać detektywa w ramionach, obronić go, strzec, uratować. Nie mógł skoczyć, nie mógł zniknąć ponownie na tak długi czas. Nie powinien mnie nigdy zostawiać. Nie powinien we mnie wątpić. Powinien mi zaufać. Powinien być ze mną. Nie powinien rozkładać rąk.

Bóg mógłby podarować mu skrzydła — byłby jeszcze piękniejszy.

— Żegnaj, John.

— _Sherlock!_

 

Obudziłem się o świcie bez oddechu, ze szkłem w oczach, z gwoździami w gardle, dłoniach, głowie. Bolał mnie każdy mięsień, nie mogłem odnaleźć Pałacu Pamięci, zapomniałem, jaki był dzień tygodnia, widziałem wyłącznie śmierć Sherlocka.

Sherlock żył. Wrócił, zmartwychwstał, przegadał Śmierć, przekupił Hadesa, pokonał Moriarty'ego. Oddychał i istniał, a ja byłem mu za to wdzięczny, ponieważ okazał się wszystkim, czego potrzebowałem. Ale Sherlock też i zginął.

Sherlock umarł. Widziałem jego śmierć, jego skok. Dotykałem jego chłodnego ciała. Nie czułem pulsu — czułem krew detektywa na swojej skórze. Widziałem szkarłatny chodnik. Słyszałem desperację w głosie przyjaciela. Odwiedzałem jego grób, przeszedłem żałobę, oszalałem. Widziałem, jak Sherlock odrzucał telefon, rozkładał ręce, przygotowywał się do upadku. Skoczył. I spadł. Widziałem, to wszystko. Widziałem nieżywego Sherlocka Holmesa.

Nie posiadałem innych wspomnień związanych z tym przeklętym dniem. Sherlock umarł, choć nie tak naprawdę, jednak mój umysł nie potrafił wymazać zbędnego widoku i musiałem się przyzwyczaić, że ten powracający koszmar będzie towarzyszył mi przez całe życie. Nawet jeśli w przyszłości Holmes wróci do domu, na nasze Baker Street, i będę mógł oglądać, dotykać oraz słyszeć detektywa każdego dnia, to gdy spojrzę w jego o nieokreślonej barwie oczy znajdę w pierwszej chwili jedynie martwą pustkę. Zmęczony umysł, pełen szaleństwa podsyłałby nieistniejące obrazy.

Usiadłem na skraju łóżka, sięgając po telefon. Trzynaście nieodebranych wiadomości. Pokręciłem głową, zabierając się za odczytywanie SMS-ów od Sherlocka. Cóż, minęło kilka dni... powinienem się odezwać.

 

_23:04_

_Wiem, że usuwasz wiadomości bez wcześniejszego przeczytania ich. To dziecinne, John. - SH_

 

_23:06_

_Dziecinnym jest także prowokowanie własnej śmierci. - SH_

 

_23:07_

_I nie obracaj tych słów przeciwko mnie — zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co piszę. Przypominam ci jednak, że to ty zawsze byłeś tym... rozważnym. - SH_

 

_23:08_

_Cofam to. - SH_

 

_00:03_

_To dla mnie trudne. - SH_

 

_00:15_

_Nie do końca rozumiem wszystkie uczucia, mógłby powiedzieć, że właściwie w ogóle sobie z nimi nie radzę. Zawsze miałem od nich ciebie. Empatia była mi znana wyłącznie z teorii. - SH_

 

_00:16_

_Chciałem powiedzieć (napisać), iż wiem, jak musiałeś się czuć... Nie do końca, ale teraz już wiem, co myślałeś, gdy widziałeś mnie na dachu szpitala. - SH_

 

_00:47_

_Bałem się, że spadniesz. Że zostanę sam i więcej cię nie spotkam. Wyznania są takie sentymentalne. I męczące. - SH_

 

_00:50_

_Chciałby cię prosić — John, prosić! — żebyś więcej tego nie robił. Wróciłem John. - Sherlock_

 

_00:53_

_I kiedyś wrócę na Baker Street. W każdym razie chciałbym tam wrócić. Do naszego mieszkania. - SH_

 

_00:57_

_Dobrze było usłyszeć twój głos. - Sherlock_

 

_01:15_

_Wydaje mi się, że także chciałbym cię dotknąć. - Sherlock_

 

_04:54_

_Żałosne. Jeśli i te wiadomości usuniesz, nie będę miał ci tego za złe. - SH_

 

Sherlock potrafił mieszać w głowie: wkradać się do niej i przestawiać wszystkie myśli, uczucia, wspomnienia. Pobudzał wyobraźnię; podsuwał obrazy, które zapewne nigdy nie miały się spełnić. Komplikował życie, przekształcał rzeczywistość, przewracał świat do góry nogami. Cholerny Sherlock Holmes.

Zacisnąłem silnie powieki. Tyle wyznań. Tak wiele słów, które musiały znaczyć, całkiem coś innego niż pragnąłem, żeby znaczyły.

_Także chciałbym cię dotknąć._

— Boże... — szepnąłem w przestrzeń. — Ten wariat musiał mnie zarazić: teraz i ja nie rozumiem najprostszych komunikatów w języku angielskim.

Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka, dalej wpatrując się w ekran komórki.

Sherlock mnie nie kochał. Zaśmiałem się wątpiąco pod nosem. Oczywiście, że nie. To nie tak, że nie potrafił — niewątpliwie był człowiekiem i był zdolny do odczuwania _sentymentów_ — po prostu nie chciał mnie kochać. Poświęcił swoje życie pracy: nie interesowało go ciało, nawet jego własne, emocje przeszkadzały detektywowi, gdyż ostatecznie były czymś zbędnym, a miłością niezaprzeczalnie gardził. Wyłącznie praca się liczyła. Tylko ona.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę z przywiązania Holmesa do mojej osoby. Cóż, przy mnie mógł być sobą. Trzymał rozkładające zwłoki w lodówce, kuchnia stawała się zbyt często jego laboratorium chemicznym, grywał na skrzypcach o szatańskich porach, strzelał do ściany, traktował mnie nieraz jak służącego, manipulował mną, w taki sposób, iż wiedziałem, że to robił. Sherlock pokazywał swój szczery oraz piękny uśmiech wyłącznie mnie, zachowywał się jak dziecko, gdy Lestrade wzywał go do ciekawej sprawy, wypowiadał moje imię na setki możliwych sposób. Holmes ochraniał mnie w swój szalony i dziwny sposób, był ze mną, uratował mnie, rozśmieszał, kiedy tego potrzebowałem. Był idealnym kompanem, kłopotliwym, jak i zajmującym, współlokatorem oraz prawdziwym przyjacielem. Sherlock mógł być maszyną; doskonałym dziełem, jednak nie brakowało w nim także pierwiastka ludzkiego. Sto procent maszyny, sto procent człowieka — prawdziwy Sherlock Holmes.

Westchnąłem. Detektyw nie pomagał w mojej obsesji. Wszystko stawało się coraz gorsze i gorsze. Chęć zobaczenia Holmesa, usłyszenia, dotknięcia, bycia z nim. Posmakowania ust, oddechu, skóry. Nie chodziło o pragnienie, żądze, seksualność... Chciałem na nowo poznać ciało Sherlocka, nawet jeśli nigdy nie znałem go w pełni. Pragnąłem... naprawdę wielu rzeczy.

 

_06:06_

_Nie usunąłem._

 

_06:15_

_Rozumiem. - SH_

 

_06:17_

_I... jak? - SH_

 

_06:18_

_Doceniam to... wszystko._

 

_06:20_

_Nie jestem pewien, co mówiłeś na temat dotykania. - SH_

 

_06:21_

_Chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać?_

 

_06:26_

_... - SH_

 

_06:27_

_Tak. - SH_

 

_06:29_

_To nie temat na taki sposób komunikacji._

 

_06:31_

_Dlaczego? - SH_

 

_06:33_

_Ponieważ nie jest prosty._

 

_06:35_

_To tylko dotykanie, John. - SH_

 

_06:37_

_Skoro to „tylko dotykanie”, to sam oczywiście wszystko zrozumiesz._

 

_06:38_

_Potrzebuję twojego znaczenia. Znam swoje, ale ty zawsze myślisz o czymś innym. Gdy mówię o jednym sensie, ty odczytujesz inny. To męczące. - SH_

 

_06:45_

_Prawdopodobnie to moje przekleństwo i zguba._

 

_06:46_

_Dramatyzujesz, John. - SH_

 

_06:48_

_Nie. Niekoniecznie._

 

_06:59_

_\--Połączenie wychodzące--_

 

— Sher... — zacząłem, ale nie pozwolił mi dokończyć.

— Zdecydowanie dramatyzujesz. To nie może być _aż tak_ trudne, John. — Słyszałem zwątpienie w jego głosie, lecz nie to chłodne skierowane zawsze do ludzi z policji, a ciepłe, przyjazne. Drażnił się ze mną.

— Zadzwoniłeś...

— Twój zmysł obserwacji mnie zaskakuje. Od kogo się tego nauczyłeś? Od Andersona? — prychnął cicho. Prawie się zaśmiałem.

— Ironia jest tu zdecydowanie zbędna. Raczej mogę być zaskoczony, że własnej woli zadzwoniłeś do mnie. I to wtedy, gdy nic mi nie grozi.

— Ostatnio groziłeś sobie sam. Mam pogratulować ci ponownie twojej głupoty? Dwa lata tak zmieniły człowieka.

Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie powiedział tego, nie mógł.

— ...

— John...

— ....

— Milczysz.

— ...

— To minęło. Wróciłem.

— Powtarzasz się — starałem się powstrzymać warknięcie. Wciągnąłem ze świtem powietrze, uspokajając się. — I wiesz, nie ma cię tu. Niezawile się zmieniło w moim życiu.

— Zadzwoniłem, ponieważ...

— Nie zmieniaj tematu.

— ...chyba potrzebuję twojego głosu.

— Co? — zapytałem głupio.

— Ech, potrzebuję go — jęknął rozdrażniony. Poznałem ten dźwięk irytacji: Sherlock czegoś nie wiedział. — Nie jestem pewien dlaczego, ale nie mogę się skupić od tamtego dnia na niczym. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jesteś kluczem.

— A kiedyś nim nie byłem? — rzuciłem bardziej w smutnym żarcie niż na poważnie.

— Nie.

— Och — wyrwało mi się tylko, ponieważ naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Sherlock nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze znaczenia swoich słów.

— Nie będę dzwonił często.

— Rozumiem.

— Nie masz zamiaru mnie przekonywać? — Usłyszałem w głosie Holmesa ledwo wykrywalny zawód.

— Nie. Już nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo to nic nie da. Słuchaj, Sherlock. Chcę, żebyś wrócił. Cholernie tego chcę. Śmiej się ze mnie, gardź mną, porównuj do nudnych zwykłych ludzi, ale tęsknie za tobą i nic na to nie poradzę. Wolałbym mieć cię przy sobie, abyś więcej mnie nie opuszczał. Tęsknię za tobą i nie podoba mi się, że nie ma cię na Baker Street. To zwyczajne ludzkie uczucia i wiesz, nie wstydzę się ich. Tyle że moja słowa do ciebie nie trafiają, więc dałem sobie spokój. Tyle. Proszę, szydź ze mnie.

Zaśmiałem się prawie histerycznie, gdy Sherlock nie odpowiadał już przed dobre pół minuty. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz, upewniając się, że się nie rozłączył. W końcu odezwał się cicho, prawie szeptem:

— Także za tobą tęsknię.

— Ty...

— Muszę kończyć.

— Sherlock...

— Muszę kończyć — powtórzył i przerwał połączenie.

 

***

 

— Anderson.

— John. — Philip wyciągnął dłoń, którą uścisnąłem. — Dawno się nie odzywałeś.

— To prawda, ale w tej chwili potrzebuję... twojej obsesji.

Anderson uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł przy zarezerwowanym stoliku. Nie wyglądał na złego, wręcz przeciwnie — wydawał się zadowolony takim doborem słów. Zająłem miejsce obok mężczyzny.

Wprawdzie nie spodziewałem się, że Philip wiedział cokolwiek o Moriartym, ale zawsze istniała jakaś szansa. W końcu jako jeden z nielicznych wierzył w Sherlocka Holmesa. Tworzył pierw sam, później ze swoim klubem, teorie na temat przeżycia konsultanta i w gruncie rzeczy jedna z nich mogłaby być tą prawdziwą. Sam domyślałem się, że Sherlock w swoim planie z pewnością uwzględnił Mycrofta, niewykluczone, iż także swoją siatkę bezdomnych, a Philip nie mógł wiedzieć o Rządzie Brytyjskim ani o „tajnych służbach” detektywa. Jednakże mało kto miał pojęcie, co działo się z Andersonem po wyrzuceniu go z policji; nikt nie wiedział, jak daleko zaszedł ze swoim małym śledztwem w ciągu ostatniego roku.

Ale skoro Sherlock Holmes miał przeżyć, to co z Jamesem Moriartym? Dla prasy i policji osoba o takim nazwisku nie istniała, a była wyłącznie wytworem wyobraźni Holmesa, aż w końcu ten wrócił i wszystko się zmieniło. Tyle że Anderson wcale nie musiał wierzyć w te powtarzane przez dwa lata niedorzeczne bzdury. Myślał inaczej, patrzył inaczej... Wszystko, co robił w związku z Sherlockiem, było przesycone obsesją.

Wiadomość, którą otrzymałem kilka dni temu, cuchnęła Moriartym. _Miss me?_ Oczywiście ktoś mógłby się podszywać za Jamesa; jeden z bliższych podwładnych kryminalisty mógł skryć się gdzieś na świecie i zasiewać w mojej głowie wątpliwości. Równie dobrze e-mail ten nie musiał być nawet związany z Jamesem. Mógł być pomyłką, dziwacznym podrywem, czymkolwiek. Ale cuchnął Moriartym i nie mogłem pozbyć się tego smrodu z Pałacu Pamięci.

Więc skoro Sherlock posiadał setki teorii, czy James doczekał się swoich?

Kelnerka przyjęła zamówienia, a w chwili, gdy odeszła zacząłem:

— Co wiesz o Moriartym?

— Niewiele — przyznał, po czym zaczął wymieniać znane mu informacje: — Światowy kryminalista, nazywany do niedawna jeszcze Richardem Brookiem. Richard czytał bajki dla dzieci, był aktorem. Moriarty ostatnio stracił status postaci fantastycznej. Włamał się do Tower, miał sprawę w sądzie, na której zeznawał Sherlock. Wyrok sądu: niewinny. Obsesyjne zainteresowanie Sherlockiem. Odpowiedzialny za ataki terrorystyczne. Popełnił samobójstwo na dachu Barts poprzez strzelenie sobie w usta.

— W gruncie sam niewiele więcej wiem — westchnąłem. Przetarłem oczy i zapytałem wprost. — Czy istnieją teorie na jego temat?

— Kilka. Nie posiadałem wystarczających danych. Tym bardziej moi koledzy z klubu. W każdym razie: kilka.

— Najpopularniejsza?

— Że przeżył strzał. Jesteś lekarzem, wiesz, że to możliwe.

— Tak, jednak to mały procent szans...

— Jasne — przerwał mi. — Ale był szaleńcem, który lubił się bawić. Postawienie swojego życia w grze nie było widocznie zbyt wielkim poświęceniem. — Kiwnąłem głową na znak zgody. Anderson był poważny: zniknęła całkiem jego aura wariata i obsesyjnego fana. Nie dostrzegłem także starego Philipa, tego sprzed lat. Siedział przede mną człowiek, którego nie znałem. — Ciała Moriarty'ego nigdy nie dostarczono do kostnicy. Zniknęło z Barts, zanim się zjawiliśmy. Było też za dużo krwi jak na mój gust, a strzępów mózgu nie dostrzegłem. Oczywiście, to tylko moje spekulacje.

— Inna teoria?

— Że to nie on zginął. Że posiadał brata bliźniaka, Richarda właśnie. Przy tych domysłach chyba bardziej się skłaniam, choć tajny bliźniak wydaje się dość absurdalnym pomysłem.

— Nie, skądże — zaprzeczyłem ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. — Moriarty obwiązywał ludzi ładunkami wybuchowymi, bo chciał popatrzeć na Sherlocka, który rozwiązywał jego sprawy. Moriarty był dramatyczny, jeśli miał brata, to na pewno nie chciałby go ujawnić zbyt wcześnie. Sfingowanie własnej śmierci byłoby odpowiednim momentem.

Anderson zastanawiał się chwilę nad czymś i upił łyk herbaty, przyniesionej przez kelnerkę, zanim postanowił kontynuować.

— I ostatnia, mająca jakikolwiek sens. Moriarty w ogóle nie strzelił. Bardzo dobrze zainscenizowana sztuka teatralna. Sztuczka magiczna. Trochę krwi, sztuczna broń, przećwiczona rola trupa. Teoria jest prawdopodobna, jeśli Sherlock nie sprawdzał ciała, a wiem, że nie.

— Skąd?

— Był u mnie.

Wraz z zazdrością pojawiła się gniew. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści pod stołem.

— Dlaczego? — zapytałem prawie szeptem.

— Powiedział mi, jak przeżył. — Anderson pokręcił przecząco głową, gdy dostrzegł pierwsza oznakę wściekłości na mojej twarzy. — Spokojnie. Nie zdradził prawdy. Nie wiem, dlaczego powiedział cokolwiek. Ale, gdy wychodził, spytałem się czy oglądał ciało. Zaprzeczył.

— I myślisz, że odpowiedział szczerze?

— Tak. Był zdziwiony.

Zamilkłem. Anderson nie ciągnął rozmowy: patrzył przez okno, pijąc zamówiony napój. Zamiast otrzymać odpowiedzi, po tym spotkaniu w głowie pojawiło się jeszcze więcej pytań. Westchnąłem.

— Dziękuję za to spotkanie — odezwałem się w końcu.

— Nie ma za co. Potrzebuję czasami wyrwać się z domu. Odkąd rozwiodłem się z żoną, brakuje mi kontaktu z ludźmi. Czasami z Gregiem wyjdę na kawę lub piwo.

— Dzwoń, jeśli chciałbyś... z kimś porozmawiać lub dotrzymać mi towarzystwa.

— Jasne. Dziękuję.

— Muszę iść. Pisz, kiedy zechcesz.

— Powodzenia, John.

 

***

 

Stanąłem nad grobem Sherlocka. Grobem, którego nie powinno już być.

 

_15:03_

_Dlaczego nie usunąłeś tego czegoś z cmentarza, Mycroft? - JW_

 

Otrzymałem wiadomość z odpowiedzią po kilku minutach, jednak nie od strasznego Holmesa _._

 

_15:13_

_Zrobię to jeszcze dzisiaj. - SH_

 

_15: 15_

_Rozumiem. - JW_

 

_15:17_

_O czym rozmawiałeś z Andersonem? - SH_

 

_15:19_

_Trochę mnie dziwi, że tego nie wiesz. - JW_

 

_15:21_

_Nie czytam twoich korespondencji, nie nagrywam twoich rozmów telefonicznych, nie podsłuchuję cię podczas spotkań. - SH_

 

_15:24_

_Dziękuję za odrobinę prywatności. Obserwujesz mnie? - JW_

 

_15:30_

_Tak. - SH_

 

_15:31_

_Teraz? - JW_

 

_15:33_

_Nie ruszaj się.- SH_

 

_15:34_

_Nie odwracaj się.- SH_

 

_15:35_

_Nie możesz na mnie spojrzeć.- SH_

 

_15:37_

_Wymagasz ode mnie zbyt wiele.- JW_

 

— Wiem, że dasz radę.

Sherlock stał jakieś dwa metry za mną. Głos Holmesa niezniekształcony przez komórkę brzmiał wręcz niewiarygodnie absurdalnie cudownie. Nie wiedziałem, czy mówił głośno, szeptał czy krzyczał, drżał, był poważny, a może niepewny. Wszystko się rozmazało, nie widziałem, nie czułem niczego, istniał wyłącznie Sherlock. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, serce uderzało boleśnie w żebra, krew pulsowała w uszach. Odruchowo ruszyłem głową; chciałem się odwrócić, rzucić na detektywa, uderzyć go, pocałować.

— Nie! Nie odwracaj się John.

Metr. Zbliżył się. Słyszałem szuranie butów Sherlocka po trawie, oddech mężczyzny, szelest płaszcza.

Zacisnąłem silnie powieki: walczyłem ze sobą, aby się nie poruszyć.

— Sherlock.

— John — powiedział miękko. — Tylko się nie odwracaj. Proszę — dodał po chwili.

Z ust wyrwał mi się dźwięk przypominający coś pomiędzy szlochem a śmiechem. Z niedowierzaniem pokręciłem głową, odchylając ją zaraz do tyłu. Musiałem się uspokoić.

Sherlocka i mnie dzieliło zaledwie dziesięć centymetrów. Wciągnąłem głośnio powietrze, gdy poczułem na karku ciepły oddech Holmesa. Trząsłem się z niecierpliwości, niemocy, chęci dotknięcia mężczyzny. Chciałem spojrzeć w oczy Sherlocka — nie pamiętałem już koloru jego tęczówek. Potrzebowałem tej barwy, pragnąłem na nowo ją poznać.

Nagle detektyw opadł na kolana: przycisnął głowę do mojego krzyża, dłoń położył na brzuchu, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Starałem się złapać równowagę oraz otrząsnąć z nagłego szoku.

— Sher...

— Przepraszam John — jęknął jakby sfrustrowany. — Przepraszam. Nie chciałem... robić tego wszystkiego.

— Wiem. Wiem, Sherlock — mruknąłem. Nie potrafiłem powiedzieć niczego więcej. Bałem się, że się rozpłaczę.

— Ja... — zamilkł. Nie widziałem go, lecz wydawało mi się, że szukał odpowiednich słów. W końcu warknął rozdrażniony. — Nie sądziłem, że tak bardzo cię potrzebuję.

— Bo jesteś idiotą. — Zaśmiałem się słabo. — Cholernym idiotą.

— Musiałeś być bezpieczny.

— Oszalałem przez ciebie.

— Nie mogłeś zginąć.

— Widziałem cię każdego dnia: martwego lub żywego.

— Rozmawiałem z tobą, gdy cię nie było.

— Umierałem bez ciebie.

— Wróciłem do ciebie.

Zacisnąłem zęby, gdy na twarzy poczułem wilgoć. Nie mogłem wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięki, nie mogłem być bardziej żałosny. Nogi się pode mną ugięły. Nie walczyłem, po prostu usiadłem na ziemi przed nieprawdziwym nagrobkiem Sherlocka. Holmes trzymał mnie w ramionach od tyłu i było tak dobrze, jak nigdy wcześniej. Zaznałem tego, czego pragnąłem od tak długiego czasu. Otoczony Sherlockiem: jego zapachem, ciepłem, ciałem, oddechem, szeptem. Oparłem głowę o ramię mężczyzny.

— Dlaczego nie mogę się odwrócić?

— Nie mogę tego powiedzieć.

— Dlaczego przyszedłeś?

— Nie mogłem wytrzymać. Musiałem... ja nie...

Cisza. Cisza. Cisza.

— Boję się, że dostanę zawału.

— Czuję... — Ponownie cisza. — Nie wiem co teraz zrobić.

— Nie puszczaj mnie — warknąłem. — Nie waż się mnie teraz puścić. Nie zostawiaj mnie teraz. Nie odchodź. Masz tu ze mną zostać. Zostać ze mną.

Uścisk Sherlocka przybrał na sile.

Zamknąłem oczy. Chwyciłem Sherlocka za rękę, splatając jego palce ze swoimi. W końcu mogłem go poczuć, przekonać się, że naprawdę przeżył. Doznanie było tak ekscytujące, aż zakręciło mi się w głowie, choć teoretycznie było to niemożliwe. Gładziłem uzdolnione oraz piękne dłonie Sherlocka, sprawdzając od czasu do czasu jego puls. Ostatni raz, gdy to robiłem, nie wyczułem życia w Holmesie. Widziałem wyłącznie krew, pozbawione oddechu ciało leżące na szarej płycie chodnikowej oraz puste oczy o zapomnianej barwie.

— Nie, nie, nie... — mówiłem do siebie pod nosem, starając się wymazać demoniczne wspomnienia.

— Spokojnie, John.

Spokój, tego potrzebowałem. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Wyciszałem Pałac Pamięci, chcąc skupić swoje wszystkie zmysły na Sherlocku. Ostatecznie po kilku minutach rozpłynąłem się doszczętnie w ramionach Holmesa i wiedziałem, iż nigdy nie chciałem ich opuścić. Jak na byłego żołnierza stałem się aż nazbyt sentymentalny oraz pewnego rodzaju wrażliwy.

— Będę musiał niedługo iść.

— Gdzie?

— Nie mogę...

— Nie możesz powiedzieć — wtrąciłem się. — Masz przede mną dużo tajemnic. Za dużo. To nigdy nie kończy się dobrze.

— W końcu się dowiesz. — Wsunął nos w zagłębienie mojej szyi. Uśmiechnąłem się, wzdychając cicho. — Będę dzwonił.

— Niewątpliwie tak będzie.

— Już nie jestem jedynym konsultantem doradczym na świecie — rzucił detektyw, zmieniając niespodziewanie temat. Sherlock musiał bardzo się starać, aby ukryć swoje nadąsanie, lecz nie do końca mu to wyszło. Prychnąłem z niedowierzaniem.

— Ale nadal najlepszym. Nie jest źle.

— Podoba mi się, jak dedukujesz.

— Też to lubiłem u ciebie. Nadal lubię.

— Tęsknię za Baker Street.

— Wiesz, to są sentymenty, Sherlock. To niepodobne do ciebie.

— Nie. Baker Street jest przede wszystkim wygodne. Położone w centrum, niski czynsz, pani Hudson, miejsce do przeprowadzania eksperymentów, niekłopotliwi sąsiedzi. Ty.

— Ja?

— Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. To zawsze byłeś ty, John.

— Ty z Pałacu Pamięci powiedział mi to samo, gdy zapytałem go o ukrytą wiadomość.

Sherlock odsunął się nieznacznie. Czułem jak ciało detektywa się spieło.

— Czyli wiesz już, prawda? — Chciał zabrać dłoń, jednak nie pozwoliłem mu na to. Nie wiedziałem, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

— O czym? O czym niby wiem?

— Odczytałeś wiadomość.

— Nie, nie udało mi się.

— Ale Pałac Pamięci... Ach, czyli nie wiesz, ale wiesz... To interesujące. — Holmes zamyślił się na chwilę. Wydawał się być o wiele bardziej spokojny. Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym mówił, ale widocznie był ponownie milion kroków przede mną, nawet jeśli umysł, który padł pod jego analizę, należał do mnie. — Poczekam, aż sam do tego dojdziesz. Lub zdasz sobie sprawę, że już dawno poznałeś odpowiedź.

— Czy to musi być tak skomplikowane?

— Nie, nie musi. Problem w tym, że to nie ja rozdaję karty. Muszę iść.

Puściłem Sherlocka od razu. Poczułem ostatni dotyk opuszek detektywa na karku, po czym wstał i odszedł. Siedziałem na trawie kolejne pięć minut, zastanawiając się, ile razy serce człowieka może pękać.

 

***

 

Nie myślałem o spotkaniu Sherlocka. Nie myślałem o życiu. Nie myślałem o Moriartym. W drodze do domu towarzyszyła mi czysta obojętność. Gdybym zaczął analizować przeżyty dzień, prawdopodobnie musiałbym się w końcu zgłosić do psychiatry — moja psychika była na wyczerpaniu.

Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg salonu, dostałem wiadomość od nieznanego numeru.

 

_18:01_

_Miss me? - IOU_

 

_18:03_

_Nie._

 

_18:05_

_Ranisz mnie, Johnny Boy. - IOU_

 

_18:07_

_Więc to ty._

 

_18:09_

_Niespodzianka! Nie jesteś zdziwiony? Drugie zmartwychwstanie, na pewno nie jest tak ciekawe, jak za pierwszym razem. No nic, będzie jeszcze wiele okazji do zabawienia cię, Johnny Boy. - Jimmy_

 

_18:13_

_Dlaczego nie odpisujesz, to niemiłe. - Jimmy_

 

_18:15_

_Muszę przyznać, że stęskniłem się za ulubionym zwierzaczkiem Sherlocka. Ale jak się okazało zwierzaczek ten, nie jest jednak taki głupi, prawda? - Jimmy_

 

_18:16_

_Bardzo mi się podobasz nowy ty, John. Mam teraz dwie tańczące marionetki. Dwie gry. Dwie plansze szachów, dwie talie. Dwa asy. Czy to nie wspaniałe? Dwa razy więcej bomb, dwa razy więcej zagadek. - Jimmy_

 

_18:17_

_Czego chcesz, Moriarty?_

 

_18:18_

_W tej chwili? Wyłącznie twojej uwagi._

 

Spojrzałem w stronę ukrytej kamery. Czy właśnie dlatego Sherlock zachowywał się w taki sposób? Czy musiał przestrzegać reguł narzuconych przez Moriarty'ego? Czy nowa gra się zaczęła? Jak dawno temu? A może pierwsza się nigdy nie zakończyła? Dlaczego James Moriarty nie potrafił po prostu zdechnąć?

— John! John, jakaś urocza kobieta do ciebie. — Pani Hudson krzyczała z dołu. Przekląłem cicho pod nosem: nie miałem ochoty na żadnych klientów. — Proszę, kochanie. Nie wstydź się. John już czeka — mówiła do kobiety.

Przetarłem oczy ze zmęczenia, siadając na podłokietniku swojego fotela. Czekałem na kobietę, z zamiarem natychmiastowego wyproszenia jej z mieszkania. Jeszcze tylko dwa stopnie. Szesnaście, siedemnaście. Nieznajoma o krótkich blond włosach pojawiła się w progu. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, wyciągając od razu dłoń w moją stronę.

— Miło w końcu pana poznać, panie Watson. Mary Morstan.

 

 


	5. Wyznania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział nie jest poprawiony. Gdy skończyłam od razu dałam do czytania. Potem (20/03/17) po zajęciach sobie go przejrzę, co i jak. Jak nie, to jestem pieprzonym leniem.
> 
> Jeśli coś wam się skojarzyło z przemową Sherlocka, to dobrze.

_Miłośniczka kotów. Piecze własny chleb. ???. ???. Sekretny tatuaż. ???. ???. Jedynaczka. Pielęgniarka. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. ???. Sprytna. Krótkowzroczna. ???. Nie Angielka. ???. ???. Kłamca._

 

— Pisałem, że nie przyjmuję klientów.

Zignorowałem wyciągniętą dłoń w moją stronę.

Mary Morstan... ładna, o miłym uśmiechu, całkiem intrygująca, zdecydowanie niegłupia, w odpowiednim wieku. Kiedyś byłbym zainteresowany.

Dawny John oblizałby usta, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i próbował wyciągnąć od kobiety numer. Flirtowałby, zaprosił na kawę, potem na kolację. Po trzeciej randce uprawiałby satysfakcjonujący seks. Trzy razy w tygodniu spotykałby się z Mary, opowiadał o swoim nudnym życiu i może z czasem między nimi doszłoby do czegoś więcej, może John chciałby się ustatkować i oświadczyłby się kobiecie po pół roku od pierwszego spotkania. Może by się do niej wprowadził i rozpoczął nowy — bardzo normalny, chorobliwie zwyczajny — etap życia. Może wesele byłoby miłe, może mieliby dziecko i może...

Może.

Obecny John nie tego chciał, poprzedni Watson także nie pragnął tego wszystkiego, chociaż zgrywał pozory człowieka goniącego za zwyczajnością. Nieżywy doktor Watson był kłamcą, oszustem, obłudnikiem. Nie chciał niczego innego prócz Baker Street, głów w lodówce, zapachu szarlotki, szalonych pościgów, masy wiadomości od szalonego współlokatora, Grega wbiegającego po siedemnastu stopniach, skrzypiec o drugiej w nocy oraz samego Sherlocka Holmesa. Już wtedy był niewolnikiem detektywa, a nowy John... Nowy ja...

Nowy John widział w Mary Morstan wyłącznie nieznośną klientkę, która nie potrafiła zrozumieć jednego prostego komunikatu. I to nie było zaskakujące już od dwóch lat.

Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem co zrobić ze sobą; z hybrydą Johna i Sherlocka. Nie musiałem nim być, żeby istniał, bo przecież wrócił żywy, wspaniały jak zawsze, szalony, niepokonany. Więc powinienem wymazać Sherlocka z siebie: skasować go, usunąć Pałac Pamięci, wrócić do siebie, stać się Johnem sprzed lat, trochę odmienionym, lecz John Watson powinien zmartwychwstać, żeby Sherlock Holmes mógł odzyskać swojego udawanego idiotę. Dwóch detektywów-konsultantów... robił się tłok. Tak byłoby dobrze... Upragniona przeszłość pukała do drzwi, ale...

Ale Sherlock jako choroba był nieuleczalny. Zaraził mnie i koniec, po mnie. Albo oddał mi część swojej krwi, a z krwią wszystko inne i tak powstałem. A może, gdy zginął i leżał dwa metry pod ziemią ( _tak nie było, tak nie było, tak nie było!_ ), powrócił jako wampir i ukąsił mnie, tak jak robiło się to w filmach. Być może jakimś cudem jego DNA połączyło się z moim i do końca świata będę krzyżówką doktora wojskowego i detektywa. I to wydawało się lepsze. Było lepsze.

Obecny John był niczym innym jak JohnemiSherlockiem i tak powinno pozostać. Pozbycie się z siebie pierwiastka Holmesa kojarzyło mi się tylko z nieopanowanym bólem, rozrywaniem, rozdzieraniem, śmiercią. Nie potrafiłbym zniszczyć Pałacu Pamięci, nie wyobrażałem sobie zburzenia pokoju Sherlocka; nie mógłbym zabić Sherlocka, który ratował mnie przez dwa lata, który pozwalał mi oddychać, który nie posiadał odpowiedniej barwy tęczówek. Nie chciałem zostać mordercą, nie miałem siły, żeby ponownie wyprawiać pogrzeb.

Bo ten Sherlock _moje myśli są pełne jego imienia_ przyszedł do mnie tydzień po tym dniu _i prawdopodobnie już zawsze tak będzie_ położył dłoń na moim ramieniu _nawet gdy wróci_ i mówił, mówił i mówił _nawet gdy będę go pieścił_ wykonując tym samym resuscytację, ponieważ powoli umierałem _kąsał, pochłaniał, napajał się nim_ nie wiedząc jeszcze wtedy _i zbadam każdy centymetr powierzchni jego zbyt chudego ciała_ że Sherlock był nie tylko przyjacielem, ale i niezbędnym czynnikiem do życia _to już zawsze będzie pierwszą i najważniejszą myślą_ ważniejszym niż woda, niż powietrze.

Spojrzałem ponownie na kobietę.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy.

Zbliżyła się.

— Nie — odpowiedziałem spokojnie. — Nie teraz. Nie przyjmuję w tej chwili żadnych spraw. Jestem zajęty.

— Sherlockiem Holmesem? — Przekrzywiła głowę. Jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił: nieśmiały uśmiech zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawiło się coś pomiędzy rozbawieniem a kpiną.

— Możliwe — odparłem.

— Mówiłam mu, że w obecnym stanie, to nie zadziała — ja nie zadziałam. Może, gdyby okoliczności były inne, może gdyby doktor Watson nie przeżył w ten sposób żałoby, mogłabym się do niego zbliżyć. Jestem w tym dobra, w graniu dobrej, miłej postaci, ale wiem, kiedy nie warto udawać. — Wzruszyła ramionami, teatralnie wzdychając. — Kiedyś kobiety na ciebie działały, łatwo było cię podejść. Wykorzystał to Mycroft Holmes, Irene Adler, a nawet sam Sherlock. Więc tak, kiedyś kobiety były twoim słabym punktem, lecz nie teraz. W tej chwili tylko na Holmesa reagujesz, prawda? Nie boli cię, John, że straciłeś swoją seksualność... swoją heteroseksualność? Kiedyś usilnie jej broniłeś.

Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi.

Od chwili poznania Sherlocka kobiety przestały mieć miejsce w moim życiu. Umawiałem się z nimi, po czym odwoływałem spotkania, ponieważ Sherlock napisał wiadomość; Sherlock wzywał na sprawę, Sherlock się nudził, Sherlock znowu coś przeskrobał w domu i trzeba było po nim posprzątać. Nie pamiętałem o ich urodzinach, nie dbałem o to, która lubiła kawę, a która nie tolerowała laktozy, nie interesowałem się ich zwierzętami. Myliłem je ze sobą, bo wszystkie były podobne: tak samo nudne, tak samo mało zajmujące. Miłe, ładne, na pewno mądre, ale nie błyszczały jak Holmes, nie były ucieleśnionym niebezpieczeństwem, zmaterializowanym pięknem. Nie były szalone; życie z nimi nie przypominało Krainy Czarów. Nie straciłem seksualności, po prostu skierowałem ją całą na jedyny obiekt we wszechświecie, który mnie interesował. Ostatecznie od wielu lat pragnąłem Sherlocka w swojej sypialni, nawet jeśli sam o tym nie wiedziałem.

— Nie, o dziwo nie — odparłem miękko. Wyprostowałem się, mierząc Morstan spojrzeniem. Po zrzuceniu przez kobietę maski niewinnej postaci odkryło się kilka nowych szczegółów. — Więc pracujesz dla Moriarty'ego — stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. — Broń ukryta z tyłu spodni, druga w torebce. Strzelec. Strzelec wyborowy, inaczej nie pracowałabyś dla niego. Nikogo też z przeciętnymi umiejętnościami nie wysłałby do mnie. Sam jestem dość zdolny. Ufa ci. Zatrudnia cię już jakiś czas. Ach tak... zapewne się już poznaliśmy. W pewnym sensie dość blisko. Nigdy nie byłem snajperem, ale rozmawiałem z nimi. Gdy trzyma się kogoś na muszce, łapie się z celem więź. Nawet jeśli więź ta jest czerwona i zabójcza. Jakim ja byłem celem na basenie?

— Spokojnym. Wykazującym się żołnierską odwagą. To łagodne określenie głupoty, prawda?

— Kiedyś już to słyszałem.

— To prawdopodobne. I mało zaskakujące.

Wyciągnęła z torebki telefon. Po napisaniu krótkiej wiadomości ponownie skierowała wzrok na mnie.

— Nie mam zamiaru cię zabić, chyba że wpadnie ci do głowy coś szczególnie nierozważnego, John. Oboje przecież wiemy, jak bardzo lubisz dramatyzować. W każdym razie to nie moje zdanie. W obecnej sytuacji mam ci tylko przekazać prezent od Moriarty'ego. Dalsze instrukcje prześle on sam. Nie otwieraj paczki, zanim ci tego nie poleci, inaczej materiały wybuchowe pójdą w ruch. Zrozumiałeś? Jasne, że tak. Jesteś grzecznym chłopcem. Sherlock cię dobrze wyszkolił.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, odwracając wzrok. _Zabawne_. Morstan posłała mi pytające spojrzenie.

— Tak, dobrze mnie wyszkolił. Byłem i nadal jestem jego psem. Lubię być jego własnością. Twój problem polega jednak na tym, że swojego pana nie ugryzę, ale nieznajomemu o wadliwej moralności mogę rozszarpać zębami szyję. Jestem lekarzem wojskowym: wiem, jak zrobić to wolno i boleśnie. — Zbliżyłem się do kobiety, ściszając głos do szeptu: — Jesteś obcym w moim domu i mi grozisz. Nie prowokuj mnie.

Morstan wyglądała na niewzruszoną, ale jej ręka drgnęła w stronę pistoletu.

— Skoro sobie wyjaśniliśmy, jak to łatwo mógłbym cię zabić, i nie mieć z tego wyrzutów sumienia, daj mi teraz to, co masz dać i wypierdalaj — powiedziałem zbyt radosnym głosem, jak na taką sytuację i wyciągnąłem dłoń w jej stronę.

Bardzo prawdopodobne, że Morstan w tamtej chwili, miała ochotę posłać mnie do samego diabła (i nie miałem na myśli Moriarty'ego), ale nieszczególnie mnie to obeszło. Wcisnęła mi w ręce lekkie pudełko owinięte szarym papierem, posłała ostatnie cyniczne spojrzenie i wyszła. Nie oglądałem się za nią, wiedziałem, że niczego nie zrobi: w końcu sama była psem. Gorszej rasy. Z gorszym właścicielem.

Wróciłem na fotel, wcześniej odkładając _prezent_ na stolik. Domyśliłem się, co dostałem. Niewielka waga, charakterystyczny dźwięk po potrząśnięciu, prostokątne opakowanie i zamiłowanie Jamesa do gier. Łatwa zagadka.

 

_18:59_

_Wierzysz, że wezmę udział w twojej komedii?_

 

_19:01_

_Ja raczej nazwałbym tę sztukę tragedią._

_Od dawna jesteś jej członkiem. Od samego początku. Po prostu nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak cennym elementem się stałeś. Jak bardzo interesujący. - JM_

 

_19:03_

_Nie będę dobrą zabawką. Jestem tylko głupim zwierzakiem._

 

_19:04_

_Nie doceniasz się, Johnny Boy. - JM_

 

_19:05_

_Mój drogi, teraz muszę cię przeprosić: jestem zajęty. Odezwę się na pewno później. - JM_

 

— Ohydztwo — mruknąłem do siebie — doprawdy obrzydliwe.

 

_19:07_

_Przepraszam, John. Nie sądziłem, że zostaniesz zaangażowany w jego grę aż tak bardzo. Właśnie przed tym miałem cię chronić. Nie udało mi się. Przepraszam. - SH_

 

_19:09_

_Sherlock, draniu, jesteśmy partnerami. Twoje problemy, to moje problemy. Jeśli zniknąłeś na dwa lata, żeby mnie chronić, zamiast pozwolić mi działać przy tobie, to przy najbliższej okazji cię uderzę. Przysięgam._

 

_19:10_

_Przepraszam. - SH_

 

_19:12_

_Jezu. Na pewno cię uderzę. Może jak raz ktoś obiję ci tę śliczną buźkę, to się opamiętasz._

 

Cisza.

Cisza.

Cisza.

 

_19:38_

_Sherlock?_

 

_19:40_

_Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. - SH_

 

_19:41_

_Sherlock, co się z tobą działo? Powinienem cię zbadać. Jestem twoim lekarzem._

 

_19:43_

_Stało się nieuniknione. Zamknięta sprawa. Nieistotne. - SH_

 

_19:44_

_Ty jesteś istotny. Najważniejszy._

 

Co się działo z Sherlockiem?

Co robił?

Gdzie?

Z kim?

Jak daleko?

Czy było niebezpiecznie? Bez wątpienia tak. Ewidentnie było cholernie niebezpiecznie, a Sherlock prawie na pewno był tam (gdziekolwiek „tam” się znajdowało) sam, daleko od domu i walczył z Moriartym. Bo zawsze chodziło o tego pieprzonego psychopatę; nieśmiertelnego diabła, który wyrżnął część życia Sherlocka i zajął to puste miejsce. I znowu historia miała się powtórzyć; kolejny etap gry się rozpoczął. Bo James Moriarty nie potrafił po prostu zdechnąć.

Scenariusze, które wymyślała moja podświadomość, dotyczące nieobecności Sherlocka nie były przyjemne. Ani trochę. Były przerażające, mrożące krew w żyłach, nie pozwalały mi spać. A skoro upadek okazał się nieprawdziwy, to te wizje stały się od niego gorsze, ponieważ mogły się wydarzyć naprawdę.

Sherlock we krwi, samotny Sherlock, Sherlock złapany przez bardzo złych i bardzo niebezpiecznych ludzi, Sherlock torturowany, Sherlock ukrywający się, spragniony Sherlock na pustyni, Sherlock zabójca, zziębnięty Sherlock bez ognia, bez kogoś, kto mógłby go ogrzać, Sherlock Holmes przeciwko całemu światu. Tak nie powinno być.

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach, starając się powstrzymać drżenie ciała. Wszystko było nie tak, to nie mogło się zdarzyć. Sherlock nie był stworzony do _takich_ rzeczy. Sherlock powinien biegać po Londynie, ryzykując życiem, ale za każdym razem, gdy rzeczywiście groziłoby mu niebezpieczeństwo, miał _obowiązek_ ukrycia się za mną. To ja miałem obrywać, ja jestem tarczą, żołnierzem i musiałem, i muszę go chronić.

Dłonie Sherlock były przeznaczone do grania na skrzypcach, wykonywania eksperymentów, robienia wieżyczki z palców pod brodą i badania śladów na miejscach zbrodni. Nie do babrania ich w krwi swoich ofiar, nie do marznięcia w mrozach rosyjskich, czy grzania się wśród afgańskiego piasku: były na to zbyt dobre, zbyt piękne. Sherlock nosił eleganckie designerskie garnitury, zasiadał w wygodnym fotelu i narzekał, przechwalał się, jęczał, obrażał mnie i tak było dobrze. Tak wszystko _musiało_ wyglądać. Sherlock z rana owinięty wyłącznie prześcieradłem, pachnący drogim szamponem, ciepły i rozleniwiony do snu, robiący herbatę, witający się ze mną w przy kuchennym stole. Sherlock posiadał swój dom; mnie, swoje miejsce, wygodne bezpiecznie lokum w Londynie i nie pasował do kryminalnego świata pełnego najgorszych szumowin; do świata Moriarty'ego.

Wypuściłem głośnio powietrze z płuc. _Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl o tym, nie myśl o tym._ Sherlock żył, wrócił — to było najważniejsze.

 

_20:03_

_Stosowałem i jadłem dużo miodu. - SH_

 

Wpatrywałem się w ekran telefonu przed kolejne trzydzieści sekund.

 

_20:04_

_Co?_

 

_20:07_

„ _Miód – słodki produkt spożywczy, w warunkach naturalnych wytwarzany głównie przez pszczoły właściwe (miód pszczeli) oraz nieliczne inne błonkówki, m.in. osy z podrodziny Polistinae (Brachygastra, Polistes i Polybia), poprzez przetwarzanie nektaru kwiatowego roślin miododajnych, a także niektórych wydzielin występujących na liściach drzew iglastych. Miód pszczeli różni się składem od miodu wytwarzanego przez inne owady. Osy pobierają nektar także z roślin trujących dla człowieka, dlatego wytwarzany przez nie miód nierzadko jest przyczyną ciężkich zatruć. W bardzo ograniczonym stopniu substytutem miodu naturalnego jest tzw. miód sztuczny”. Skopiowane z Wikipedii. - SH_

 

_20:09_

_Wiem, czym jest miód, Sherlock. Dlaczego właśnie on?_

 

_20:10_

_Miód wzmacnia serce, koi nerwy, ożywia mózg oraz goi rany. Ma właściwości antybakteryjne, a niektóre bakterie zwalcza lepiej niż antybiotyki. Do tego miód świetnie sprawdza się jako kosmetyk. Warto wprowadzić miód do swojego codziennego menu, John. Pomyśl o tym. - SH_

 

_20:11_

_Dbałem o siebie. Nie musisz się martwić. Robiłem, a w każdym razie starałem się robić, wszystko tak, abyś po moim powrocie zobaczył mnie takiego, jakim cię zostawiłem. Schudłem i już wracam do swojej poprzedniej wagi. Ale niektórych rzeczy nie potrafiłem kontrolować. Słaby „transport”. Mam jaśniejsze włosy. - SH_

 

_20:13_

_Chcę cię zobaczyć._

 

_20:15_

_Nadal masz problem z przyswojeniem nieskomplikowanych informacji. - SH_

 

_20:17_

_Więc chcę cię poczuć._

 

_20:19_

_To ma związek z dotykaniem? - SH_

 

_20:21_

_W pewnym sensie._

 

_20:25_

_Zjawię się jutro. Wiesz, dlaczego nie możesz mnie widzieć, prawda? - SH_

 

_20:27_

_Jedna z zasad gry, jak sądzę. Zabawa psychiką. Dręczy mnie._

 

_20:27_

_Nie przesadzam._

 

_20:29_

_Wiem. Przyjadę wieczorem. - SH_

 

_20:30_

_Będę chciał cię zbadać._

 

_20:32_

_Badali mnie. Wielokrotnie. Z zasłoniętymi oczami i tak niczego nie zobaczysz. - SH_

 

_20:34_

_Nie wątp w moje umiejętności._

 

_20:36_

_W żadnym wypadku tego nie robię. Muszę przyznać, że jesteś zdolnym lekarzem. - SH_

 

_20:37_

_Najlepszym, jakiego znasz. I jakiego poznasz, mam nadzieję._

 

_20:39_

_Nie obawiaj się, John, nie zamierzam zmieniać doktora. Kłopotliwe zajęcie. - SH_

 

_20:40_

_Odpocznij. Dobranoc. John.- SH_

 

_20:44_

_Dobranoc, Sherlock._

 

_***_

 

Po rozmowie z Sherlockiem prawie od razu położyłem się do łóżka. Szybko zasnąłem i przespałem spokojnie kolejne dwanaście godzin. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu nie obudziłem się w środku nocy z wyimaginowaną krwią na dłoniach. Nie leżałem też bezsensownie w pościeli, czekając na nieznane, nie płakałem z tęsknoty za Sherlockiem, nie waliłem pięścią w ścianę z bezsilności. Było to wielką i szczerze zaskakującą poprawą. Od tak dawna zmagałem się ze swoimi lękami, przewidzeniami i nieistniejącymi głosami, że ich nagłe zniknięcie okazało się szokującym, a nawet (przez krótką chwilę) niekomfortowym doznaniem.

Sherlock był lekarstwem, które mogło uleczyć mój wadliwy umysł. Jego obecność była niezbędna do mojego pełnego powrotu do zdrowia, a obietnica szybkiego zobaczenia, _poczucia_ przyjaciela okazała się pierwszą dawką koniecznego remedium. Z tym że w moim przypadku prędzej czy później detektyw był jak narkotyk. W gruncie rzeczy niewielkie to miało znaczenie: uwielbiałem być od niego uzależniony.

Zasiadłem w fotelu z filiżanką gorącej herbaty, uśmiechając się słabo. Przez odespanie poprzednich bezsennych tygodni czułem się o wiele lepiej: byłem żywszy i obecny w świecie. I naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co z tym zrobić. Już od dawna nie pracowałem w szpitalu, nie miałem też zamiar mieszać się w żadne nowe sprawy Scotland Yardu, a spotkanie z Mikem lub Andersonem na południowe piwo w obecnej sytuacji nie wchodziło w grę. Przez chwilę myślałem o pani Hudson. Ostatecznie odpuściłem sobie spotkanie z kobietą: nie miałem pojęcia czy wytrzymałbym pytania o moje samopoczucie. Koniec końców odpisałem na kilka maili (przerażająco banalne sprawy od klientów), zrobiłem małe zakupy, a po powrocie do domu zasiadłem do _Hamleta._

 

***

 

_18:33_

_John, proszę, przestań. - SH_

 

_18:34_

_Co mam przestać?_

 

_18:35_

_Denerwujesz się. - SH_

 

_18:37_

_Twój zmysł obserwacji jest niesamowity. To dlatego uważają cię za najlepszego detektywa wszech czasów?_

 

_18:39_

_John, żart ci się wyostrzył. Gratuluję. - SH_

 

_18:40_

_Chodzisz tak po pokoju już od godziny. Może jednak chwycisz za kolejne dzieło Szekspira? - SH_

 

_18:41_

_Mam dość._

 

_18:58_

_Zawiąż na oczach przepaskę. - SH_

 

Zrobiłem to. Ociemniały siedziałem w jego fotelu, słysząc tylko swój szybki oddech, serce uderzające o żebra i cichy ruch uliczny.

To wyczekiwanie mogło zabić. Było mi słabo, ciągle zasychało w ustach i bałem się, że zemdleję, zanim Sherlock się zjawi. Ale w tym wszystkim była także i jakaś słodycz. Coś ciepłego i przyjemnego rozlewało się wewnątrz mnie. Powoli, od klatki piersiowej, przez brzuch i uda, do koniuszków palców. Od serca, w górę do ramion, rąk, karku i ust. To wyczekiwanie mogło zabić i nie byłaby to śmierć najgorsza.

Usłyszałem otwierające się drzwi na dole. Usłyszałem, gdy się zamknęły. Nie słyszałem Sherlocka przez dziesięć sekund, zanim rozpoczął swoją wspinaczkę.

Pierwszy.

Drugi.

Trzeci.

Wstałem.

Czwarty.

Piąty.

Szósty.

Stałem przy swoim fotelu.

Siódmy.

Ósmy.

Dziewiąty.

Stanąłem w progu drzwi.

Dziesiąty.

Jedenastydwunastytrzynastyczternastypiętnastyszesnasty.

Złapałem go za ramiona, przyciągnąłem do siebie i staliśmy tak obaj — doktor John Watson i Sherlock Holmes — wtuleni w siebie na Baker Street 221b.

— Jestem — odezwał się tak cicho, prawie szeptem, przy moim uchu.

— _Czuję._

— Cieszę się, że znowu mogę tu być. Z tobą. Nie chciałem się _włamywać._

Dobrze wiem, co miał na myśli. Chodziło mu o jego poprzednie wizyty, kiedy mnie nie było.

— Nie włamywałeś się. To twój dom, Sherlock. Chociaż próby zakamuflowania twojej wizyty rzeczywiście sprawiają, że ktoś mógłby uznać to za włamanie. Przy okazji: żałosne próby.

Prychnął, obejmując mnie mocnej.

— Doktor nauczył się patrzeć.

— Długo mi to zajęło.

— Bynajmniej.

Sherlock zdjął płaszcz i odwiesił go najpewniej na oparcie mojego fotela. Poprowadził mnie do kanapy i usiedliśmy tak, żeby ciągle stykać się kolanami.

— Zacznę od tego, co robiłem. Tylko ogólne fakty — odrzekł tym tonem głosu, który nie uznawał sprzeciwu. — Za wszelką cenę chciałem uniknąć swojej śmierci. Zaprosiłem więc Moriaty'ego na dach, wcześniej ustalając z Mycroftem trzynaście planów, które pozwoliłyby mi na pozostanie przy życiu. Nie będę przedstawiał ci przebiegu skoku od strony technicznej. Prosta magiczna sztuczka.

_wszystko jest prawdą_

_wszystko co mówili_

_wymyśliłem Moriarty'ego_

_jestem oszustem_

 

_nikt nie jest tak bystry_

 

_zanim się poznaliśmy dowiedziałem się o tobie wszystkiego_

_to magiczna sztuczka_

 

Nie poruszyłem się. Dalej oddychałem w miarę spokojnie, starając się nie zdradzić przed Sherlockiem, jak bardzo zabolały mnie te słowa.

— John...

— Mów dalej.

— Nie chciałem cię...

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

— Musiałem go powstrzymać. Byłeś zagrożony oraz kilka innych osób. Musiałem go powstrzymać — powtórzył, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że usłyszałem. — I myślałem, że mi się to udało. Jego samobójstwo było nieprzewidziane, ale ułatwiło zadanie. Wpływy Moriarty'ego sięgały miejsc na całym świecie, a moim zadaniem było dotarcie do nich i pozbycie się tam jego działalności. Wszystkich. Miałem _unicestwić_ jego sieć od środka, aby nikt nawet nie pomyślał o kontynuowaniu dotychczasowej pracy Moriarty'ego. Robiłem i widziałem różne rzeczy. Poznałem wielu ludzi i wielu także zabiłem. Musiałem się ukrywać, uciekać, przekupywać, zawierać niebezpieczne sojusze. Bywały chwile, że udawało mi się przeżyć dzięki myśli, że będę mógł tu wrócić, John. Chcę, żebyś wiedział... myślałem o tobie. Ciągle.

— Sherlock...

— Ale to była tylko gra — kontynuował — niczego nie osiągnąłem. Moriarty przeżył, bo nie było go na dachu. Brook był prawie identyczny. Dał się zastrzelić, a zwłoki zabrali ludzie Moriarty'ego, przed dotarciem Mycrofta do ciała. Nie mieliśmy jak się upewnić... ale byłem przekonany, że to on. Trudno zagrać takie szaleństwo. W każdym razie prawdziwy Moriarty śledził mój każdy krok przez dwa lata, korzystając tylko z mojej próby powstrzymania go. Pozbywałem się zdrajców i ludzi dla niego zbędnych, a ci najważniejsi i oddani, zanim do nich dochodziłem, usuwali się z drogi. Przebyłem pół świata, żeby pozbyć się resztek po tym potworze i niczego nie osiągnąłem. Straciłem dwa lata na bycie zabawką w rękach Moriarty'ego. On w tym czasie zainteresował się tobą. Gdy wróciłem, nie pozwał mi się do ciebie zbliżać. Groził kolejną Wielką Grą. Obserwował cię, badał twoje reakcje, aż zadecydował o wciągnięciu cię w dalszą rozgrywkę, którą sobie planował przez ostatnie miesiące. Ludzie Mycrofta czekali w gotowości z każdym razem, gdy opuszczałeś mieszkanie. Byłeś wtedy bezpieczny. A ta opaska... Ta opaska to jego kaprys.

— Jakoś to znoszę.

— John, przepraszam.

Złapałem go za rękę.

— Przestań. Chciałem na ciebie wrzeszczeć. Chciałem cię uderzyć. Kilka razy. Pragnąłem się wyżyć na tobie, za to, co się ze mną działo, za to, kim się stałem, za to, że mnie nie wtajemniczyłeś, że pozwoliłeś mi siedzieć i umierać w żałobie, kiedy ty byłeś gdzieś... tam i robiłeś rzeczy, o których nie chcę myśleć, bo przyprawiają mnie o mdłości. Powinienem wygarnąć ci twoją bezczelnie trudną zaszyfrowaną wiadomość, której nie udało mi się odczytać. Powinienem... wiele rzeczy. I może oczekujesz wybaczenia, Sherlock, bo ciągle i ciągle przepraszasz, ale to nie jest coś, co mogę ci wybaczyć. To nie jest rzecz do wybaczania. Moja złość na ciebie już minęła, ale to, co się stało ze mną, zostanie już na zawsze. Po prostu przestań, już jest dobrze. Boże, rozmawiamy ze sobą już od tak dawna, a dopiero mogę ci to powiedzieć. Chodź do mnie.

Objąłem tego zbyt kanciastego człowieka, wsunąłem palce w jego gęste loki, dotknąłem ustami szyi i odetchnąłem z ulgi. Dłonie Sherlocka na moich plecach, miękkie włosy ocierające się o mój policzek i ciepło drżącego ciała dodały mi siły, żeby zapytać:

— Mogę cię zbadać?

Bo to pytanie nie było do końca szczere. Nie chodziło wyłącznie o sprawdzenie ciała Sherlocka pod kątem medycznym. Chciałem go dotknąć prawdziwie, jak zakochany mężczyzna może dotknąć jedyny obiekt swoich uczuć oraz seksualności.

— Możesz.

Pragnąłem przesunąć dłonią, po miękkiej, ciepłej i obcej skórze, którą widywałem tak często przed laty, i wyobrażać sobie, że Sherlock czuje dokładnie, to samo do mnie, co ja do niego. _Bywały chwile, że udawało mi się przeżyć dzięki myśli, że będę mógł tu wrócić, John. Chcę, żebyś wiedział... myślałem o tobie. Ciągle._ To nawet nie musiało być trudne.

— Rozbierz się.

Czy w takim momencie można sobie pozwolić na płacz? Jak poskromić trząsce się dłonie z wyczekiwania? Jak powstrzymać się przed przyciśnięciem warg do nadgarstka Sherlocka; przed posmakowaniem jego tętna? Jak powściągnąć swoje lgnące ciało do klatki piersiowej przyjaciela, żeby usłyszeć jego bijące serce? Jak nie chcieć go zatrzymać?

— Zdjąć wszystko?

Czego ja właściwie chcę? Czy _Sherlock_ miał być odpowiedzią na wszystko? Mieszkanie z Sherlockiem, jedzenie z Sherlockiem, spanie z Sherlockiem, spacery z Sherlockiem, oglądanie filmów z Sherlockiem, seks z Sherlockiem, prysznic z Sherlockiem, życie z Sherlockiem.

— Marynarka, koszula, spodnie.

_moje myśli są pełne jego imienia_

_i prawdopodobnie już zawsze tak będzie_

_nawet gdy wróci_

_nawet gdy będę go pieścił_

_kąsał, pochłaniał, napajał się nim_

_i zbadam każdy centymetr powierzchni jego zbyt chudego ciała_

_to już zawsze będzie pierwszą i najważniejszą myślą_

— Gotowe.

Chciałem, żeby wstał, więc pociągnąłem go lekko w górę i ustawiłem obok kanapy. Chciałem, żeby nie widział, więc zamknąłem mu oczy. Chciałem, żeby _poczuł_.

Zacząłem od delikatnego dotknięcie szyi, drasnąłem kark paznokciami, musnąłem kciukiem grdykę. Przejechałem wolno, z czułością otwartą dłonią wzdłuż mostka: natrafiłem na nierówną wypukłość. _Blizna._ Wróciłem do obojczyków z pieszczotliwym muśnięciem. Uścisnąłem ramiona jakby z początkiem masażu, badałem w dół ręce, ciągle niespokojnie błądząc po skórze. Zatrzymałem się na nadgarstkach: uniosłem jeden z nich do ust.

— Sprawdzę temperaturę.

Brzydkie kłamstwo. Sherlock musiał sobie doskonale zdawać z tego sprawę, ale odpowiedział tylko:

— Oczywiście.

Powstrzymałem się przed wysunięciem języka, gdy poczułem wystające żyły Sherlocka pod wargami. Pachniał jak miód. _Stosowałem i jadłem dużo miodu._ Wstrzymałem na chwilę oddech. _Nie myśl o tym._ Wróciłem do klatki piersiowej: muskałem i drapałem powierzchnię miękkiego ciała, napotykając pod palcami wiele nieznanych blizn. Zacisnąłem oczy, przestając go badać. _Stosowałem i jadłem dużo miodu._ Używał go do tych ran. Chciał, aby się wygoiły, chciał wrócić nietknięty, chciał wrócić taki sam. Nakładał miód na skórę, rozsmarowywał go w miejscu zranień _i myślę... że mógłbym go zlizać_. Gdyby Sherlock mi pozwolił, miód zmieszałby się z opiorfiną z mojej śliny. Gdybym tam był, byłbym delikatny.

— John.

To doprawdy smutny erotyzm. Niewłaściwy erotyzm. Niepożądany erotyzm. Cofnąłem ręce.

— Miałeś rację, wszystko z tobą dobrze, możesz się ubrać.

— John — szepnął. — Możesz kontynuować.

— Nie ma potrzeby. Po prostu...

— Co było w zaszyfrowanej wiadomości? — pyta nagle.

— Nie wiem, nie odczytałem jej.

— Wiesz. Ewidentnie. Dlaczego dalej nie dostrzegasz oczywistego? — prawie dyszy. — Przecież... _rozebrałem_ się przed tobą. A ty dawałeś mi sygnały, ciągle od mojego powrotu. Przecież nie mogę się mylić. Moja konkluzja jest trafna, po prostu ty udajesz idiotę, którym nie jesteś.

Mógłbym wtedy mówić, jak bardzo to było niemożliwe i szokujące, jak bardzo byłem ślepy i chciałem wierzyć w wykreowany na rzecz prasy obraz Sherlocka. Mógłbym przeklinać się za bycie skończonym kretynem, tyle że nie było już nie warto.

Wyciągnąłem ostrożnie ręce w stronę twarzy Sherlocka.

— Chciałbym cię teraz zobaczyć.

— Może, ale prawdopodobnie zamknąłbyś oczy.

Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, nachylił się i pocałował mnie.

 

***

 

_Dwa lata wcześniej_

 

— Pani Hudson nie będzie jeszcze przez trzy godziny. Mam nadzieję, że w tym czasie zdążysz załatwić sprawę.

— Jak on się czuje?

— Stabilnie. Nie jada, mało śpi, nie wychodzi z domu. Nie odwodnił się jednak: pamięta o regularnym piciu. Tak naprawdę nie wiem, ile zdoła pociągnąć.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że tak zareaguje. To nie był dobry plan, Mycroft.

— Nie, ale najlepszy, jaki mieliśmy. W ten sposób możesz go ochronić.

— Ale za jaką cenę?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Otworzył laptopa.

— Idź. Będę na ciebie czekać.

Sherlock wyszedł z limuzyny, pozostawiając Mycrofta z obrazem Johna Watsona na ekranie urządzenia. Doktor siedział skulony w fotelu, nie ruszał się i wprawdzie, gdyby starszy Holmes nie wiedział, że były żołnierz żyje, byłby bardzo zaniepokojony.

Do mieszkania bezszelestnie wsunął się Sherlock. Zatrzymał się w progu, obserwując uważnie mężczyzny od tyłu. Zbliżył się, wyciągnął rękę, lecz zrezygnował z dotyku i stanął przed Watsonem bez wahania, z gracją i pewnością siebie.

— John.

Cisza.

— John — powtórzył głośniej.

— Odejdź.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie żyjesz, prawda? To nie jest normalne widzieć cię. Myślałem, że dam sobie radę, że cię posłucham, ale nie potrafię, rozumiesz? Nie mogę sprawić, że wrócisz. A teraz stoisz przede mną jak żywy i wiem, że wariuję, że umrę tu w tym fotelu przez ciebie, przeze mnie. Po prostu odejdź.

— Co ci powiedziałem?

— Nie męcz mnie! To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Ty nie żyjesz, umarłeś. Nie mogę cię widzieć.

— Umartwianie się nad sobą nie jest żadnym rozwiązaniem problemu. Musisz walczyć, John.

— Walczyć? O co mam walczyć? Powiedz mi, ty wyimaginowana przez mój niszczący się umysł wizjo: po co mam żyć? Mógłbym się teraz zastrzelić i koniec, po wszystkim. A może bym do niego dołączył, gdziekolwiek jest. Nie wierzył w Niebo, ale ja wierzę i jeśli gdzieś trafił to tylko tam.

Sherlock zrobił krok do przodu.

— Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć, rozumiesz? — wyjęczał, łapiąc się za głowę. — Nie mogę. To tylko tydzień, a ja nie czuję już siebie. Nie ma kolorów. Jest jak po powrocie z wojska. Straciłem życie.

— Możesz je odzyskać. John, posłuchaj mnie — kolejne dwa kroki do przodu — jeśli spróbujesz, jeśli uda ci się przeżyć, to... — Zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odgonić od siebie niepożądane myśli. — Niestety nie mogę ci niczego obiecać, mogę cię tylko prosić. Więc proszę cię, John — szepnął, prawie błagając. — Zanim zniknę, chciałabym powiedzieć ci coś istotnego. Elementarnego. — U kleknął przed fotelem i położył dłoń na ramieniu Johna. — Jeśli wspierałeś mnie, to nie z sentymentu czy kaprysu, tylko ze względu na swoje liczne przymioty, których będąc mną opętany, nie doceniasz. Moja sława człowieka błyskotliwego wynika właśnie z tego kontrastu, który tak bezinteresownie mi zapewniasz. John, jestem najbardziej niesympatycznym, gburowatym i bezczelnym spośród wszystkich nieznośnych dupków, których miałeś nieszczęście spotkać. Nie pojąłem, ile miałem szczęścia, będąc twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, dopóki tego nie straciłem. Przyjacielem najlepszego, najmilszego i najmądrzejszego człowieka, którego dane mi było poznać. John, jestem... byłem człowiekiem śmiesznym, którego ratowały jedynie ciepło i stałość twojej przyjaźni. John, doświadczyłeś wojny, ran i tragicznej straty, za którą przeproszę wielokrotnie, ale pamiętaj, że siedzisz naprzeciwko człowieka, którego uratowałeś. Krótko mówiąc, kocham cię najbardziej na świecie. I żałuję, że mogę nie mieć całego życia, żeby tego dowieść.

— Ty...

Nie dokończył. Opadł bezwładnie na detektywa, który stracił równowagę i poleciał do tyłu. Sherlock leżał na dywanie, trzymając Johna silnie w ramionach, gładząc go delikatnie po włosach.

— Wrócę, obiecuję, że wrócę John. Tylko proszę, daj sobie radę beze mnie. Proszę cię.

Zsunął ostrożnie mężczyznę z siebie, sprawdzając mu przy okazji puls. Napisał wiadomość z nowego numeru do Lestrade'a, ostatni raz na spojrzał na Johna, odwrócił się i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Mycroft zamknął laptopa. Sherlock dołączył do niego w limuzynie ze słowami:

— Możemy jechać.


End file.
